Ninja in Space
by gnomishness
Summary: The Planet Trade organization sends Cui off to conquer the Narutoverse, starting a chain of events which will alter the fate of the galaxy. A Slow starting Fic. Rated T for Violence and potential mature themes (nothing worse then DBZ already has though).Updating about once every two weeks. Please review.
1. A Warning From the Stars

**For the past year, one concept of Fanfiction has just felt fascinating to me. The idea of a Naruto and a DBZ crossover. I felt that these two series had an almost endless potential for a combination. That their fighting styles could be shown together as something enlightening to both series. That their characters would have an interesting time in the same universe. That the Power levels of the Naruto series so conveniently left off where those of DBZ began.**

 **Yet after searching heavily throughout the site, I couldn't find any good Naruto/DBZ crossovers who's power scheme I could even remotely agree with. Basically, I had decided to try my own. After I started, the words just flew onto the page. I got almost as excited about writing this as I would be about reading something of this nature.**

 **I didn't want it to be too simple of a meeting between verses so this story will probably be very slow going and primarily Naruto-based during the beginning. It will include a couple (comparatively weak) original characters just to smooth the two verses together and the crossover will result in an incredibly AU verse on both sides of the spectrum. I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Please Review as well. :D**

 **It's what I live for.**

* * *

It was during the opening months of age 760 when the three Saiyans (Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz) returned to Freeza's headquarters after having conquered the planet of Shikk. They were immensely proud to have done that, especially within the three days it took. The conflict had not been without challenge and to properly quell the populace, Vegeta himself had to unleash and energy blast of (almost) full power upon the poor planet, leaving a giant crater on the surface which would now be visible on almost any picture of it.

The point was that the planet was conquered and they had done an amazing job at it. Less than half of the population were dead and those who were left alive would only be singing praises for Freeza from now on. All in all, they expected great praise for their accomplishment. As the three of them knelt down in their boss's throne room, and Vegeta explained the situation, they couldn't help but smirk to themselves for a job well done. Sadly, their mood was about to be ruined.

"Hmm? Did you really take three days? I'm surprised it took so long…" Freeza said offhandedly, interrupting Vegeta.

Both Nappa and Raditz gaped in horror at the arrogant words towards their Prince. People didn't insult their King. Vegeta was their Ruler: the most powerful among their remaining kind. He was a galactic warlord. The sort of which could even blow up small planets. Nobody had ever mocked him so openly before.

However, despite whatever misgivings his subordinates had about his temper, Vegeta was not so easily enraged. So despite the… criticism… Freeza gave him and his subordinates, Vegeta was not about to attack him. No sir…

"Well we'd like to assure you that the planet is mostly unharmed…" Vegeta restarted humbly, "… And that…" Vegeta didn't bother finishing his sentence. A vein popped on his forehead when he realized that neither Freeza nor his attendants were even listening to him but were instead laughing at his expense.

The laughter continued for an uncomfortably long amount of time. Of course it would be like this… Of course they'd be teased by their masters… Neither Vegeta nor his subordinates responded, but instead merely waited for the meeting's conclusion. This had been one of their first official missions and they were just going to collect their reward before leaving. They were already sick of their master's presence.

"So you conquered the planet as I asked?" Freeza finally said after his laughter died down. "Very well then. You may go away now. Maybe you'll get another mission in a few days."

There was a pause as the Saiyans waited for Emperor Freeza to say something more, but their scorn turned to outrage when their Emperor just waved them off, gesturing at them to get a move on.

Nappa was the first one to lose his temper.

"Wait!" he yelled in outrage. "Is that the only thing you're going to say to us?" Freeza's goons turned towards the Saiyan in anger flaring their massively larger Ki's. "We just crushed the hopes of an entire planet for you! We just annihilated almost half of their people. _In only three days, we added over a billion loyal followers to your intergalactic empire_. And you won't even congratulate us?!"

Silence permeated the throne room. Vegeta looked worryingly at his favored subordinate, fearing for the Saiyan's life.

Calmly, as if to teach a child, Freeza turned away from Nappa and to his green-skinned servant Zarbon.

"Tell me, Zarbon, how long do you think it would take you to conquer a planet like Shikk?"

Zarbon seemed to hesitate for a moment thinking about what reply would be most accurate from what little he knew about the planet in question.

"Well honestly, I don't know, Freeza. But I couldn't imagine it taking much longer than a day." Zarbon finally rationalized.

"Really?" Freeza laughed, "A whole day? It is a rather small planet after all… hardly anything difficult…"

Vegeta felt his teeth clench. It had not been a small planet. A small planet was the sort that he could blow up in one shot. Planet Shikk had been over 20,000 miles around.

And now the Saiyans had to actively restrain themselves from attacking Freeza. To insult their work just like that… To undermine their efforts… Even Freeza's servant Zarbon looked a little put off by his master's words, though he hid it well underneath his smirk.

"Well? Is there anything else you'd like to report to me?" Freeza finally continued with a smirk, "Why are you still here? You do understand that I have more significant matters to attend to, right?"

And then Nappa was flying through the air at their emperor, yelling curse words and cocking his fist…

And then Vegeta was holding him back, biting his tongue as if to prevent himself from doing anything stupid as well. This meeting was going sour quickly. He could see now why his father had hated Freeza so much.

"Please _excuse_ us master Freeza." Vegeta said through clenched teeth after reining in Nappa. "We'll be leaving now." As an afterthought he added, "We'll be waiting for your next command" before walking out with his two subordinates in tow. They were the last three known members of their race. They couldn't afford to lose each other here. They had to survive, no matter how stupid…

"Oh by the way, monkey, I actually do have some news for you", Freeza said as they were about to walk out. Vegeta visibly shook at the nickname. Oh how he hated it. "It turns out you three are not the last Saiyans." Wait what? "My subordinate found a record of one being sent to this planet, Earth, a while ago. It seems to be a sibling of your subordinate (what's his name) Raditz."

Vegeta gaped at these words, unsure of what to feel. Another Saiyan? A low class one but still… If this was true; if it was a girl, then their race was not doomed. He'd marry her immediately…

"Ah, it's too bad though…" Freeza commented snidely. "… It appears that I actually do have another mission for you… On the other side of the galaxy… On a small planet named Trekk."

And now Vegeta was yelling. Energy swirled around him as he let out all of his pent up rage and frustration into the throne room's air. What the hell was Freeza's attitude anyway? Could you even be any more of a prick?!

His yelling was finally silenced by Freeza, who was still smirking at him. But that was ok. Vegeta had let his anger out now. Now he was smirking as well.

"Is there something you feel the need to say to me Vegeta?" Freeza taunted. "It feels like something has been on your mind for a while now. Why don't you let it out, like that yell of yours?"

Vegeta just grinned. "Oh I do have something to tell you Freeza. And it is fairly important. For you see, it appears my subordinate Raditz has caught a cold of some sort and won't be able to stay on our squad for a while now." Freeza just frowned. "His performance is being _oh so_ undermined by it that I fear he's quite useless as he is now. Thus, I'd like to inform you that he's going on holiday. He's going to visit relatives on this little planet… oh, what's it called? Earth."

"Oh?" said Freeza, mildly amused.

"Yes. Surprising isn't it, him having relatives there." Vegeta commented, still smirking. "I didn't hear about it until recently either."

"Well who am I to manage such _insignificant_ details?" Freeza said in response. "You may go. I believe your _rival_ Cui is just outside, waiting for his own briefing."

And at any other time, Vegeta would've just taken his leave, reentered his space-pod and gone off to conquer Planet Shikk with Nappa, but for now something compelled him to stay. To see his rival being treated just as badly as he was.

"No Freeza." Vegeta smirked, "If you wouldn't mind, I'll like to see your meeting with Cui for myself. It might be educational for me."

Freeza frowned, no longer amused, but he didn't say anything as he gestured for Cui to be sent in. Said alien immediately bowed when he entered.

"Lord Freeza. I have successfully conquered planet Leokk. It has taken me just two days my lord." Vegeta dimly noticed his smirk. Had Cui heard his own meeting? Was that meant to be a taunt?

"Hm. Just _two_ days." Freeza said, turning smugly to Vegeta. "For your strength, that's _almost_ impressive. _Maybe you should be get promoted_."

Vegeta almost groaned. This meeting actually was pissing him off. But wait: there was an inconsistency in Cui's words.

"Hey fish face," Vegeta addressed to Cui, refusing to look Freeza in the eye, "if you really did conquer Leokk in just two days, why are you just arriving now? Shouldn't you have been here yesterday?"

"Umm…" Cui said, suddenly panicking. "You must excuse me lord Freeza but the truth is, I was ambushed by umm… A group of Cooler's dogs. Yes. They had held me back a day my lord but I beat them and came straight here… Yes."

Cui was lying threw his teeth, Vegeta noted. Anyone could hear it. Of course, he'd heard such lies a million times but it actually surprised him that Cui was spinning such a tale to his own lord Freeza, who he normally wouldn't shut up about. Vegeta found Cui truly pathetic.

Freeza was now also unamused.

"So you ran into one of Cooler's soldiers, did you? And you lived to tell the tale?"

"Ye-ye-yes lord Freeza." Cui said, unable to abandon his lie now.

"I dare say I've underestimated you Cui." Freeza was not smiling. "I was going to let you continue crushing weaklings but if you're really as strong as you say, I'll need to give you a better job."

"Freeza?" Cui asked looking at his boss in worry.

"There is this solar system not too far from here. On it is a rather small planet called Tsuchi, with some very _strange_ energy signatures on it." Freeza said with narrowed eyes. "If you are really as strong as you say, conquer them for me."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Cui, in anger. Cui had just lied to Freeza's face, just like that, yet he was getting rewarded with a harder mission for it?

Cui was sweating now. The boss looked mad. Why would he just give him a mission then? Was this some clever way to off him?

Still Cui put on a smirk as he responded, "With pleasure my lord Freeza. I will complete this task for you without delay." Things would be fine no matter what happened. He was Cui after all, one of Freeza's strongest warriors. Even if the planet was a little stronger than he was used to, nobody could beat him, right?

Cui exited the room with Vegeta right behind him cursing him out. Freeza smiled at the result of that meeting. Cui would get his due judgement for lying by dying on that planet and Vegeta would still remain jealous of him. Things had worked out perfectly.

Several light-years away, a member of the galactic patrol watched as Cui's pod took off. She didn't have any illusions about matching or killing Cui, but this particular patrol man/girl considered herself to be a hero of justice so she wasn't just going to sit back and watch.

With a ship only marginally more advanced then Cui's own, she sped off to Planet Tsuchi herself, to warn the populace of Cui's arrival.

With any luck, things wouldn't be a slaughter like last time.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He had done it. He had finally done it. Finally, he had successfully added Wind Chakra to his Rasengan. All was finished. The training was done. Now, he could finally catch up with Team 10 and help defeat those Akatsuki members who had killed off Asuma. If only he could pull himself up, he could…

The sound of a crashing spaceship suddenly filled the atmosphere. Naruto looked up towards the source of the sound just in time to see a small spaceship, maybe 12 meters in diameter, shoot past him at a dangerous speed, towards the urban part of Konoha village.

…That looked really dangerous…

So instead of finding Yamato and running straight towards Team 10's battle, Naruto took a little detour into the center of the village to see what the fuss was about.

* * *

It was only at the last moment that the Galactic Patrolwoman managed to regain control of her aircraft for the landing. Landings were always rough for her aircraft. Her ship wasn't exactly built for aerial maneuvering. It was the needed sacrifice for the speed it could attain that her ship was so difficult to land properly. Still, she was an expert pilot and with a flick of her wrist, the ship's descent stabilized and Galatic Patrolwoman Petria landed on the roof of a large building.

Hopping out of her ship, Petria looked around at the city beneath her. She had actually aimed to land around here. This was the largest population center on the planet as far as she could tell and when one aims to warn a planet about an alien invasion, spreading news through large population centers is key.

Though, she noted, there weren't many signs of advanced technology in this settlement. The roads here were unpaved, the buildings were made of either wood, concrete or both, and there weren't any signs of vehicles anywhere. She didn't know if this was a good sign. Thus, she was relieved at the speed with which the locals managed to confront her.

Three people had managed to appear before her. Two of them, she noted, wore light grey armored outfits and porcelain masks to hide their faces but one of them went without the mask or armor and instead wore a green cloth robe.

The mask-less one actually had quite the pretty face and Petria was about to compliment it before she saw the huge blobs of fat on her chest and held back the compliment. The mask-less one might get angry if she accidentally drew attention to such a horrible deformity. She certainly wouldn't want to gather any attention to her own grossly large blobs.

Still, Petria bowed down in a universal sign of peace and proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Petria of the Galactic Patrol. I come in peace. I would like to speak to your leader immediately…" Petria couldn't quite finish her sentence since the mask-less native had already flown at her with a dropkick which Petria was just slightly too slow to react to.

The kick hit and the unstableness of Petria's bowed position, along with the absurdly strong nature of the dropkick, were enough to push Petria face-first onto the roof. Hairline cracks appeared in the floor beneath her from the excess force of the kick and Petria found herself not so much lying as buried inside the roof's concrete floor.

Petria groaned. That had kinda hurt.

* * *

Tsunade looked intensely at the figure she had just dropkicked. She didn't trust it. Not with it's strange bubblegum-pink skin tone nor the four fingered hands nor the strange attire and weapons and certainly not its promises of peace. Nobody trusted suspicious figures who claimed to come in peace. That was, like, Ninja rule #1.

But what really put Tsunade on edge was that the figure had _just stood up_ after her dropkick. In fact the figure, despite the concrete dust in its clothes, looked wholly unharmed by it.

I mean, it wasn't like Tsunade had actually tried to kill the figure in front of her. She had wanted to bring it in for interrogation after all, but the force behind that kick should've easily been enough to break any "Normal" ninja's spine. She'd been almost serious with it, for God's sake.

The other problem was that someone that durable would probably be a great threat to the village if it chose to fight. Tsunade felt herself dimly aware of her mistake in attacking the figure and frustratingly put her hands in the air as the universal peace symbol. If possible, she'd let the figure talk now. Maybe it would buy time for more help to arrive.

"Is that how you always treat your guests?" Petria intoned with a sweat drop. The kick hadn't hurt enough to get angry over but it hadn't exactly been _nice_. And now they had their hands in the air for some reason. "I said that I come in peace right?"

"So you claimed," Tsunade responded carefully, "but you won't blame us for being suspicious. The strange thing you traveled here with was way too noisy to be a weapon of peace."

"You mean my Space Ship?" Petria asked, pointing to it. When Tsunade nodded, Patria's mood seemed to drop even lower. "I see… F*ck me, this isn't even a high civilization yet is it?"

Tsunade's confused look was all of the answer Petria could need. The galactic patrolwoman wanted to bang her head on the ground.

So much for local help in stopping the alien menace…

Seeing the rather enraged look on the stranger's face, Tsunade decided to distract it with a few questions.

"Who are you? What is your purpose here?" came easily out of Tsunade's mouth and the galactic patrolwoman again started explaining her situation on the planet.

"Hello, I am Petria. A member of the Galactic Patrol: a group which protects all sorts of planets and their lifeforms from the destruction and tyranny of space dictators. I come in peace and do not wish to harm anyone here; rather to save them. An alien menace is coming to slaughter your people and enslave your planet. I would like to speak to your leader immediately so that they may make an official announcement and so that you may prepare accordingly. If you don't… hell… even if you do, you'll have almost no chance against him. Now where is your leader?"

The mask-less person smiled, thankful that this figure, Petria, could be reasoned with. "I am the leader here. I am the Slug Princess and I am the fifth Hokage. I am the leader of all the ninja posted here in the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju."

* * *

Naruto entered the Hokage office in a huff just in time to see Grandma Tsunade chatting happily with this weird pink blob. The two really seemed to be hitting things off, much to the confusion of both him and several other ninja which had already arrived in the room. However, it was around when Naruto came in that Tsunade's face scrunched back up to her serious look and she addressed the blob to explain itself to all of them.

The pink blob, which seemed instead to be some sort of pink skinned person upon farther inspection, seemed to be slightly annoyed with having to introduce itself again but it complied easily enough with the request of the Hokage.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I wish I could have done it under more pleasant terms. I am Petria, the 5th highest ranked among the Galactic Patrol and I have come down from the stars to warn you of another who shall also come down soon."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Kiba interjected, "Come down from the stars? Does that mean you're an alien?"

"In your language I am, but I have not come for my own personal gain. Rather, I have come to warn you of impending doom. I will not try to harm you but the next to come will."

"So there's another alien coming down" Tenten commented, mystified by the information, "And this one will try to take us over?"

"Yes" Petria confirmed. "It will try to enslave your race and, failing that, will try to kill everything on this planet."

There was a bit of silence.

"I'm sorry" Neji spoke up. "This is all moving a bit too quickly for me to truly grasp. Am I right that you said: 'An evil alien will come down from the stars with the power to _destroy the world_?'"

"Not destroy the world; just kill all life on it. Fully destroying a planet takes almost a hundred times the power of just wiping all the life off of it and turning it into an unlivable volcanic wasteland." Petria said, "Though yes, that is basically the jist of it. An alien of frightening power will come."

"What do you propose we do?" This was from Sakura, who shared a peculiar hair color with the alien.

"If you want any hope in fighting the alien off, you must gather all of the strongest warriors on this planet to face him." Petria commented. "Only then will you possibly stand a chance."

There was silence. Everyone looked at the crazy pinky blob who was currently nodding to herself, lost in thought, then back towards themselves.

"All of the strongest, on the entire planet?" Tsunade finally asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. "Something like that will be impossible. I mean, something like that will truly be impossible."

"Oh?" Petria asked in genuine confusion. "And why is that?"

"Unless you haven't noticed," this was Neji again, with a very dry tone, "Our world is not exactly _united_ at the moment."

"Wait a second!" Petria suddenly said looking startled, "You can't be… Oh my god you are… You're uncivilized people at _war_!"

"No we're not!" Tsunade suddenly spoke up with a tone full of vehemence, picking the (shorter) alien up by the collar. "I'm the Hokage of this country and can proudly say, we haven't been at full scale war for over a decade."

"Your society is so warlike that you consider even something as sad as that a complement?!" Petria amended, looking even more frightened. "No… No… This place is evil. This place is…"

A slapping sound rang throughout the room. Hinata put her hand down. It was bleeding form the force of the slap while Petria's face looked untouched.

"Don't just insult us all like that!" Hinata yelled at the pink skinned alien. "Nobody here wanted to be born in our situation."

Petria calmed down and looked in awe at Hinata. That was profound. Imagine, living in a world like this…

"You're right." Petria admitted. "I was almost thinking about using the extinction bomb on you right now but you're making an effort to get less warlike so I guess you deserve to live."

"Um… What is the extinction bomb?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nothing… Nothing…" Petria said while looking away and grimacing. She'd shouldn't have even mentioned it.

"So all of the world's strongest warriors…" Tsunade asked. Petria nodded.

"To do that I recommend you unite the world under one banner. And I recommend you do it soon. It won't be too long until he comes."

"How long do we have?" asked Neji.

"He should be here in about two weeks so not long at all."

"ONLY TWO WEEKS?!"


	2. Of Chakra and KI Energy

**A bit late this week but I apologize. I had the chapter ready on time but I spent the day trying to improve the flow of its writing. It took longer then I anticipated.**

 **supersaiyan: Actually, when I meant that there needed to be more Naruto-DBZ crossovers, I was specifically referring to ones which don't try and do something as "corny" as turning one of the canonical Characters into a rare galactic super alien who is genetically disposed to blowing up planets. To any readers expecting something like that, you might as well quit now.**

 **This fic is primarily about the Canonical Narutoverse making themselves known within the (primarily canonical) DBZverse.** **Even if one of the characters was a Super Saiyan, they would not be the focus of the story. Saiyans have too much screentime in canon DBZ as it is. Besides a minor connection to the Dragon-Ball-verse Demons, the characters in Naruto will have nothing (beyond the obvious) to do with the Dragon Ball Z-fighters. That just isn't my plan in this Fanfic.**

 **Regardless, here is my second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. Your words will help me grow as a person.**

* * *

Cui examined Planet Tsuchi on the monitor of his space pod.

Right now, Cui's space pod wasn't a normal space pod, like what was often used by Freeza's Soldiers. He wasn't a minimalist like the Saiyans were. His race had once developed the necessary technology for it. Thus, his space pod was around the size of a small house and carried at least as many luxuries as such a dwelling would typically have.

To be fair, the size of the pod wasn't just for show. Much like his rival, Vegeta, Cui didn't travel alone to conquer planets. A large pod like this was perfect to fit his two fish-faced brethren. Not like his underlings deserved much respect. They were meat shields for Cui. Plain and simple. They were people to send in first in case the enemy had magic, or to let the enemy waste their suicide attacks on. Cui's minions really couldn't do much more. Each of their power levels were less than an eighth of Cui's own.

So, alone in the scanning room of his pod, Cui examined what was known about the planet which Freeza had sent him to. He almost never did this sort of thing but the obvous bad vibes about this mission had compelled him to at least glance at what sort of planet he'd be facing. Except, upon inspection, the planet of Tsuchi didn't seem dangerous at all. Sure, it was a little larger than the ones Cui was used to, but it was still less then 30,000 miles around and was nothing compared to the size of Cui's own native planet (which had been sadly destroyed by a freak asteroid accident).

Despite his premonition, Cui couldn't help but feel cocky. It seemed that Freeza had actually bought his lie. Cui had genuinely been promoted to destroying harder planets. The despicable alien cackled. Conquering this planet would be as easy as pie.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after they had headed out to rescue Team 10. They got back that night to see the village in an uproar. Shinobi gathered on the rooftops in the thousands and the civilians ran around the village carrying things as if expecting war to suddenly break out.

On their way back from the mission, Naruto had been telling Shikamaru the situation, as he'd heard it in Tsunade's office, so upon returning to the village, Shikamaru headed straight to this supposed alien to set things straight in his mind. Despite his injury, Naruto followed closely behind.

They found Petria talking to Tsunade in the Hokage's office. The two of them only faintly regarded the ninjas' presence as they walked in.

"Alright. I've finally finished sending the messenger hawks to all of the Hidden Villages around the world." Tsunade said, pulling out a document. "Most of them won't get these messages until daybreak but they've been sent."

"That's good." Petria said. She was currently eating a rather large block of cheese. "Though previously, I was under the impression that hawks don't move anywhere near the speed of sound…"

Tsunade raised an Eyebrow. "They're Ninja hawks. You can train them to talk too…"

Petria sweatdropped. "Yea. Yours really is a strange planet."

"So, now that that's done I think it's about time you told us some more details about this alien we're facing," Tsunade suggested. "We finally have Shikamaru here. He's one of our best strategists."

"I'd rather wait until all of the planet's greatest warriors are here. I don't want to just end up repeating myself." Petria claimed. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in response. Was this girl serious?

"I wouldn't count on these warriors gathering even within the week if you don't mind me interjecting." Shikamaru said, "From what I've been told, this entire operation is rather time-sensitive. If we just waste time milling around and waiting for more people, we'll be severely crippling ourselves."

Petria merely sighed. "You're right of course, but usually things are much easier for me when warning planets. It already feels pretty hopeless for me here. Like I should be on my way to save some other planet instead…"

"Even so," Shikamaru reasoned, "We need to be told what we'll be facing."

"In approximately two weeks, an alien will be heading to your planet, the planet of Tsuchi." Petria started. "This alien's name is Cui. He is very experienced with conquering planets and also very cruel. In each of the 6 planets I've recorded him conquering so far, he has always left less than a fourth of the population alive by the end of it. In 2 planets, he destroyed all of the life without sparing anything. Once, while working with a few others on his level, he actually destroyed a planet down to the core. Thankfully he's working alone this time."

Shikamaru, who had been about to take notes, stood shock-still at the news of exactly what was approaching. Both Naruto and Tsunade where just standing there with their mouths wide open.

"He is a member of the Planet Trade Corporation. A loyal servant of Lord Freeza. He conquers and sells planets for a living and is among the highest standing in his profession. He is Cui, a 'Nozgorg' or in their language, a 'Squid-face'. His height totals to about six feet and is what you'd consider skinny for his kind, though he is very powerful. His experience with Ki goes without saying and he has a terrifying power level of…" At this Petria paused for dramatic affect. "18,000."

Shikamaru looked up at Petria warily. The first part of her description was terrifying and worrisome but the second part which was supposed to be informative, was really just confusing. Besides the obvious answer, what was the Planet Trade Organization? Who was Freeza and why would gods like Cui be a loyal servant to him? What exactly did a "Squid-face" look-like? And why in God's name would something so terrifying have such a goofy sounding name?

"I think you need to phrase this differently so that we can understand it better," Shikamaru understated. "If Cui was to defend himself from someone's attack, what exactly would he do?

Petria shrugged. "Probably just throw a Ki blast at them. Why?"

"Petria? What exactly is this Ki blast? Can you explain it to us in greater detail?" Upon reading her face, Shikamaru amended, "Or even just show it to us?"

Petria gulped, sweating a bit before forcing herself to calm down. "I guess I can show you, though I'm not very good at it…"

She waited for a moment before Shikamaru briefly gestured for her to just do it.

"Um… What would you like me to use it on?"

Shikamaru and Tsunade gave each other a look. "Huh?" they responded.

"Whatever I aim it at is probably going to be destroyed…" Petria clarified.

"Um… let's go to a training ground then, ok?" Shikamaru offered, suddenly kind of worried.

* * *

It was at 9 o'clock in the training ground that Petria had showed them a Ki blast. A little bit of energy seemed to build up in her finger before she had fired it out in the form of a slow sort of beam toward a nearby tree. However, the resulting explosion from the Ki blast, after having hit the tree, was larger than a house. And to the Shinobi's complete horror, not even any charcoal could be recovered from the remnants of the once great fir.

Apparently Ki blasts were nothing to joke about. Especially when Petria revealed that she'd been holding back.

"So basically," Shikamaru said, massaging his temples, "in space, people can do these Ki blasts…"

"Yes." Petria confirmed.

"Which can be molded into any form to create any size or shape of explosion you want… Even one that targets everything in an area except you…"

"Only with the proper Ki control, but yea."

"And this 'Powerlevel' you referred to earlier is really just a measurement of how much power they can place into these blasts and thus how potent they are, right?"

"Powerlevel doesn't just refer to Ki blasts. It also refers to how hard someone can punch someone else, how much of a beating they can take and usually, how quick they are."

"So a powerlevel is basically like an overall combined stat score," Shikamaru rationalized. "Someone could have a higher 'Powerlevel' due to a number of things."

"No. Powerlevel only refers to one thing," Petria argued. "It refers merely to how strong you can hit and how much you can take and how fast you are."

"But then, that would only be under the assumption that all of these factors are linear and progress linearly at the same rate," Shikamaru refuted. This conversation was beginning to give him a headache.

"But it's not really an assumption is it? Since things like speed and strength _are_ all linear and progress linearly at the same rate," Petria rebuffed triumphantly. She threw her hands up in the air in victory as if she had just irrefutably won the argument. Both Tsunade and Naruto looked at her with faces filled with utter bafflement at her words, but suddenly, something horrifying occurred to Shikamaru.

"Petria. You do realize that speed, strength and durability don't always go together right?" Shikamaru started slowly. "Just because I'm slightly faster than Naruto over here doesn't mean that I have the better punch."

"No." Petria denied easily. "It does mean that."

"Look." Shikamaru started, "I'm going to make an example for this. How high is your Powerlevel?"

"About 700." Petria answered. She said the number with pride, as if it were more than just a number. "Out of all the elite Galactic Patrolmen, I'm the third strongest."

"Alright. And do you have a way to measure Tsunade's power level?"

"I do" Petria said, drawing attention to a wristwatch scanner. "I brought my scouter with me."

"Ok. Then check how powerful Tsunade is compared to you."

Petria pointed her wrist at Tsunade before pulling it back and looking at the number on the watch. "It says she has a Powerlevel of 80. Wow. Sorry Tsunade. I didn't expect you to be so weak. I was under the impression that you were the strongest in your village."

"So since Tsunade has a powerlevel almost 10x smaller than yours, a punch from her shouldn't really hurt, right?"

"It shouldn't. No…"

"Tsunade," Shikamaru addressed, "Don't hold back."

The punch hurt, a lot.

"OK." Petria admitted, getting up and rubbing out the bump on her head. "That hurt a lot more than a power level of 80 would imply. Just based on that punch, I'd have guessed your power level to be at about 800. How did you do that? Where did you draw such power?"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade responded. "I punched you didn't I? It wasn't like I was using any other power or any power multipliers."

"Then how did you do that?" Petria asked, looking thoroughly baffled.

"I told you, didn't I? I just punched you."

"No. I mean…" Petria said, grasping at straws, "What did you do with you energy to achieve such a powerful punch then? If my energy is greater than your energy, it just doesn't make sense for your punch to be stronger than mine."

"I pushed it into the muscles in my arm." Tsunade said in a sweatdrop, "What else? It's not an uncommon technique."

"You manipulated the Ki inside of your body?" Petria asked, suddenly mystified. "That can't be done can it? I mean, I've never heard of that being done before, though I guess it does make sense." Now Petria was thinking. "Since you focused all of your Ki into your arm, naturally the amount of Ki inside just your arm was more than the Ki inside just my head. Basically it's a tradeoff. You sacrifice almost all of the power in your body to increase the power of just your arm by tenfold." Petria looked at Tsunade for confirmation.

Tsunade sighed and nodded, humoring the strange alien.

"But that's strange," Petria remarked, thinking to herself, "Even if you did just put all of your power into your arm, the arm would logically be just 5x as powerful. Not 10x as powerful like yours gets."

Tsunade grimaced. There was a reason for what Petria pointed out. While other ninja were getting by with a punch only 5x as strong, Tsunade was a medical ninja and knew more specifics for where to place chakra than just her arm. Specifically, on a molecular level, Tsunade's chakra control was optimized for making the reactions for movement in her muscles stronger and better at punching.

"I can have my secrets can't I?" Tsunade said with a humorless smile. She was a ninja. Her secrets were very important to her.

"It's ok." Petria admitted. "The fighting style doesn't look that great anyway. Very impractical for extended combat. You'd have great offense but the defense is nearly nonexistent as a result. You'd die to the first counterattack."

"I don't know." Tsunade admitted. "Usually, I can beat them in one hit if I'm using this technique. Either that or knock them far enough away that counterattack becomes impossible."

"Yea." Petria scoffed. "But nobody ever beats their opponent in one hit in a real battle. That's just unrealistic. Everyone knows that battle is mainly based on defense."

The assorted Shinobi looked at each other in confusion. "But _we_ beat our opponents in a single hit…" Shikamaru commented. "In fact, if I had to pick anything to say about ninja fights, it's that they're over with the first powerful hit that lands. So for you aliens, things are different? Troublesome…"

For a second, Petria seemed to try and process this before promptly giving up and just nodding.

"Ok. So Tsunade? Your punch has a powerlevel of about 800 right?" Asked Petria. "So what can other people here do?" Petria looked around towards the two males present. "Shikamaru was it? What powerlevel do you have?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented before pointing towards Petria's wrist watch. "You have the measuring device don't you?"

Petria nodded and used it on Shikamaru. "A power level of 35. I hope you can also multiply that or else you'll be useless in the coming battle."

Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome but how much of your power does it take for you to get out of this?"

With a handsign from Shikamaru, his shadow suddenly shot out and attached itself to Petria. Suddenly, Petria couldn't move. Try as she might, her limbs felt as though they were buried in concrete… or thrice reinforced steel, considering how strong she was. As she tried to get out of whatever hold she was in, she could see Shikamaru visibly straining as if holding her, even though she wasn't touching him and was a good 10 feet away from him.

Eventually she did break out, though, and Shikamaru collapsed on his back, out of breath. Petria viewed Shikamaru with a sudden respect.

"You must've trained really hard to make that technique so strong." Petria commented, visibly impressed.

"Not really." Shikamaru commented, scratching his head. "When training my Shadow Possession, I usually just focus on increasing its speed. If I catch someone in it, I've usually just won the fight, don't you see… Though I actually have been training a lot recently as well, despite how troublesome it is."

Petria nodded, distracted. With that technique, he could hold somebody twenty times his strength for a significant amount of time. Tsunade too… If they had both teamed up on her, the duo, with such a pathetic conjugate power level, could've actually beat her fairly simply. It was an alien concept and certainly an odd one, so she needed a minute to think on it…

"And what about you?" Petria finally asked Naruto, using her scouter on him. "What's your powerlevel?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the startled cry of 350.

"That powerlevel…" Petria finally said, eyes sparkling with hope, "With a powerlevel as high as that, if you can multiply it's effectiveness like that of your friends, and if we can find a few more that strong, we might actually have a chance…"

"Umm… Only Naras like Shikamaru can do the Shadow Possession technique." Naruto admitted. "And I don't have anywhere near the level of control required to do Tsunade's Chakra enhanced punches."

Petria looked at Naruto judgingly. "Then what can you do?"

Silently, Naruto did a handsign and let a number of Shadow Clones pop into existence around him.

Petria silently took out her scouter and aimed it at the Shadow Clones, reading it before dropping it and sighing in disappointment.

"So basically, you can multiform…" Petria started, disappointedly. "Though your mastery of it is fairly impressive, that won't be any help within a battle. Everybody knows how useless the multiform is in a real fight."

And now Naruto looked heavily offended at the alien sitting in front of him, mocking him. "I'll have you know that's not the only thing I can do! Behold, my master Jiraiya's technique! Rasengan!" With the help of a Shadow Clone, a surplus of Chakra or Ki Energy appeared in his hand, moving and swirling around until a small, tightly knit ball of power formed in his palm, outstretched for Petria's examination.

"I mean, that's pretty good…" Petria admitted to Naruto, observing the swirling power of the Rasengan. "But something like that can only be used at close range and only multiplies the effectiveness of your power by one and a half. Anyone can do that. Something like that is the essence of a finishing move."

Thoroughly shut down, Naruto sagged, letting his Rasengan dissipate. Suddenly remembering something, he perked back up.

"But wait! I just finished this all new technique! Let's test how powerful that is! It's called the…"

"Stop right there." Tsunade scolded catching Naruto and pulling him back. "I know I haven't had any time to talk to you about this but that technique of yours, the Rasenshuriken, is dangerous to you as well. You've been forbidden from using it."

"But Granny!" Naruto whined, "It's so powerful! It can help us against the aliens!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, furious, "Don't be so conceited as to think that a single one of your techniques could be a turning point against a monster that's currently a threat to the existence of the entire world! When the time comes, you can do as you want like always. Right now, you're merely a Genin. You do not have the right to undermine my authority."

With Naruto sufficiently cowed, Tsunade turned her attention to Petria. "I'll gather the greatest warriors in our village here later ok? And you can make a selection of the most useful ones."

Petria nodded, scared herself at Tsunade's wrath. "Very well. I hope they are as strong as I anticipate."

* * *

Petria had just finished reviewing the cream of the crop of Konoha soldiers and she had to admit, she was not entirely disappointed.

First was the Jonin Kakashi Hatake who had a powerlevel of just over 120. This was bolstered by the ability to read other people's movements, the ability to copy their attacks (he already had a plethora of strength multiplying techniques from other people) and by a finishing move which he swore could cut through anything. That last part earned some rightful skepticism but it could pierce Petria's own skin like butter so she hardly had anything to complain about.

Second was the Jonin Maito Gai, also with a powerlevel of over 120. Supposedly he was incapable of "Standard" Ninja techniques yet had the ability to open the Eight Celestial Gates. With experimentation, Petria found out that this directly multiplied his Ki several times over at the cost of his own health. Supposedly, if he wanted to kill himself, he could multiply his strength by a full one hundred times but yet again, Petria had to play the skeptic there. Especially since Gai refused to multiply beyond 10x for demonstration, considering such displays "unyouthful".

Following Gai, Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's dad) was introduced with a powerlevel of 75, just more than double that of his son's. Similarly to Shikamaru, Shikaku could use the Shadow Possession technique and was in fact, just as skilled with it as his son was, if not significantly faster. Petria dared to have high hopes for their clan when Shikaku mentioned them.

Choza Akimichi was next. A big-boned giant of a man with a power level of 100. His clan were famous for their size multiplying powers and Petria was grateful when his power was revealed to surpass 2000 while in giant form. However, he was not very fast or delicate when he was like that (for some reason, his speed decreased immensely) and such a size was very impractical against a smaller opponent, but the form change was certainly interesting and at least it came with additional durability.

Inochi Yamaka was the fifth to be introduced and he had a power level of 75. His ability was to invade somebody's mind, but as promising as that sounded and as similar as that was to captain Ginyu's ability, it was left with a major weakness when the opponent's mind stayed within their body, letting the battle become one exclusively of wills within the mind. The problem was, much of Ki was based on will, so a technique like that was still all too vulnerable to the whims of the opponent's power level… though admittedly, it might buy some all-important seconds against someone as spineless as Cui was.

Anbu Captain Yamato was next and his power level was a mere 60. However, the most important thing about him were the trees he could create and control. Upon physical contact with one of these trees, they could drain a person's energy at a rate of about 100 power levels per second, a number which multiplied immensely when the target bothered to manifest an aura. But the most terrifying thing about these trees was their ability to use the syphoned energy to grow and expand even more, making them progressively harder to escape the longer you were caught in them. The process of this was entirely controlled by Captain Yamato, making it suitably terrifying for the captain of the Hokage's Personal Unit.

Hiashi Hyuuga was shown afterwards with a powerlevel of 90. This prideful man quickly demonstrated his quick attack style and skillful technique before advertising his palm strikes which could hurt internal organs without touching them and his Ki-like offensive and defensive techniques. However, just when Petria was deciding him useless, he revealed his ability to see power levels, see through walls, see from the back of his head and see places from several hundred kilometers away. Petria decided she'd bring him along just so that they'd have someone to alert the control group about what exactly was happening against Cui when the fight would take place.

And because Hiashi filled that spot, Petria turned down Tsume Inuzuka, despite her ninja dogs.

After them, three Jonin were introduced to be the Hokage's guard: Genma with a powerlevel of 90, Raido with a powerlevel of 95, and Iwashi with a powerlevel of 75 for himself. Among various elemental attacks, their strongest feature were their abilities to teleport, nigh-instantly, to any preplaced marker, regardless of distance. She accepted them under the pretense of potential mobility issues since most ninja in this world seemed incapable of flight.

Finally, Jonin Kurenai Yuhi was shown to Petria and proved to hold a Power level of a mere 55, but before Petria just immediately dismissed her under the conclusion that she'd got all of the powerful ones, Kurenai revealed her Genjutsu and Petria was left stunned by her display of powerful hypnosis which she had been completely incapable of escaping.

That left the makings of a plan in Petria's head. Genjutsu was an attack form unlike anything seen throughout the rest of the galaxy and with it, the galactic patrol officer had little doubt of their ability to temporarily subdue Cui and whatever goons he might bring along with him.

Their plan would have to revolve somewhere around that.

* * *

 **So yea. The Narutoverse hold predictably small powerlevels as you might've thought. But something is fundamentally different with them. Something is wrong with their Ki (because it's actually Chakra).**

 **This manifests itself in a certain number of mysterious ways. Certain standard Ki Blasts would be hardly effective for them. Certain techniques can provide insane advantages against opponents for relatively meager power. And if you haven't noticed, Shinobi are somehow just much faster then they logically should be. These advantages will be critical within the coming fights. Yet even with such perks, can they really stand up to Cui, with an insane power level of 18,000? Can they really beat him? Find out next time on the next exciting chapter of Ninja in Space.**


	3. Summit for the Fate of the World

**Sorry that this chapter is a week late. The battle scene within it took surprisingly long to complete. Also I spent a long time grammer checking the previous chapters and a commenter's request.**

 **I'll try to be better next week, but I cant promise anything.**

 **Please comment. Even if it's a criticism. I actually happen to like criticisms.**

* * *

Within the galaxy, Freeza had noted that there were several (dozens) of planets with a unique energy on them. The sort which scouters couldn't quite measure properly. The sort which Freeza's father, King Cold, had always warned him against entering. Planet Tsuchi was one of them.

These Planets were considered unique amongst the stars. Planets with considerable untapped power within. Planets which were visited by beings who were (literally) demonic. As a whole, these planets were supposedly quite powerful. Nothing too special for the galaxy which Freeza ruled over, but within these planets lay a couple of actual threats. Even so, Freeza still would've been destroying these tiny worlds if not for one theory his father had cooked up.

The most terrifying of Demons, Majin Buu, had been missing from the universe for just over 5 million years. This singular being, was a threat to Freeza's mighty empire and even the rest of creation beyond it. It was one of the few creatures which Freeza's Father, King Cold, had warned him never to fight. If it were truly Buu's Demonic energy coming from one of these planets, such a planet would be the most dangerous in existence.

Freeza, like his father before him, was an utter coward. There was no way he'd check a planet like that for the source of all evil. Freeza just assumed that he couldn't face such places and he let them be, making sure to keep a close eye on them in case any small pink blobs managed to escape one of their atmospheres and enter into space. Beyond that, there was nothing he could do.

With luck, Cui would die on Tsuchi so that Freeza could forget about him, but under the off chance that Cui would return, with the planet conquered, Freeza would still be satisfied by the outcome since it would be a certain weight off his chest. Anyway, he could still kill Cui after the alien returned. Freeza didn't _have_ to be subtle about his underlings' executions.

* * *

Several thousand miles away from the Hidden Leaf Village, a black haired angsty ninja teen was brooding about.

Sasuke, it appeared, had learnt everything there was to learn from Orochimaru. Now part of him was just glancing around and thinking about how he was going to get out of such affiliations. His encounter with Naruto about a month back had really unbound his thoughts and got him thinking about the state of the world. Things were finally getting interesting. Different parties were finally moving out and plans were finally being set in motion. _His brother_ was currently on the move. If ever a moment to escape from Orochimaru, it would be within the coming months.

It was in complete idleness that he found himself outside, perched on one of the hideout's roofs and lost in these thoughts. He usually wasn't like this. But with the situation, Sasuke couldn't help but ponder his plans.

And it was like this, while he was sitting there thinking, that an oblivious messenger hawk flew overhead. Sasuke glanced at the movement of the hawk in the sky and frowned when he saw the insignia showing its Leaf Village nationality. With a flick of his wrist and a brief twitch of his Chakra, a Lightning Senbon flew from Sasuke's wrist, into the sky and through the messenger bird, instantly killing it. He was making it a point to destroy anything he came across, related to the Hidden Leaf Village. After the root operative silliness from right before meeting Naruto, he was entirely suspicious of anything 'Leaf Villagey' approaching his general area.

Idly, Sasuke just sat there for a few more minutes before glancing towards where the bird's corpse had fallen. Curiosity was a bitch. Slowly Sasuke got up from his thinking spot and made his way to the crash site, looking around for the carrier bird's message. It should've had one and it must have been something at least vaguely important if the bird was being sent so far from its nest.

There it was. Past even its dying breath, the messenger bird had carried its message in its claws. This was the result of training birds to be Shinobi. Their loyalty was so great that it was almost sickening. Despite the birds death grip, Sasuke had no issue with removing the message scroll from the dead bird's grasp and holding it up to the light to read.

It was a message to all of the other Hidden Villages. Apparently some sort of alien was going to come down from the sky and try to destroy the world. Sasuke blinked before reading that again. He wasn't somehow interpreting it wrong, right?

Regardless, there was a call to arms for all of the strongest Shinobi, telling them to gather at the Land of Iron for discussion on how to save the Planet.

Everybody would be there.

Naruto would be there.

 _Itachi_ would be there.

Crumpling up the message, Sasuke immediately headed towards the Lard of Iron to crash the meeting. He couldn't give a crap about the Planet. His brother was there and Sasuke would sacrifice everything to kill him. He didn't even think about informing Orochimaru about this sudden development.

* * *

The Fourth Raikage, known as A, glanced at the message written down below him.

There would be a summit. A meeting between villages. And it would be for such a _stupid_ reason. This blatant lie made him angry. An alien? How phony could you sound?

Still, the Raikage had to admit that this was a chance. His village, which had grown more powerful than the Leaf, were on their seats, hoping for war. Several important Leaf figures would be at this meeting. This summit would be the perfect place to ambush them.

And so the Raikage made plans to move out towards Iron Country with a small army. Like always, he and his muscular body were preparing for war.

* * *

The Third Tsuchikage, known as Oonoki, glanced at the message written down beneath him.

Apparently aliens would be invading sometime in the near future. This was a surprise.

Oonoki hummed softly in consideration for a second before throwing the letter away. Even if such a message was true, like hell he'd join in such a summit. He had back problems. He couldn't just go traveling for the sake of a joke. Anyway, this invitation sounded fishy and if not the Leaf Village, someone would be taking advantage of this meeting to start a war.

Oonoki was an old man. He wasn't stupid. Like nobody else, he knew how to sit on the fence and simply watch things play out.

* * *

The Fifth Kazekage, known as Gaara, stared down at the message his village had just received from the Leaf.

It spoke of aliens, so he wasn't sure what to think, but it was written by trustworthy friends, so it probably wasn't just a straight up lie.

Apparently there would be a summit in Iron Country within the week. Powerful Shinobi from all over the world would be going and they would all be working together for the greater good. Naruto would be there too, along with the fellow Kage.

Gaara tapped his pen on the paper.

He decided to go, eventually. If nothing else, it was shaping up to be an interesting experience.

Teenagers like Gaara often make spontaneous decisions like that. Gaara decided to act his age for once.

* * *

The Fifth Mizukage known as Mei glanced briefly at the message before throwing it away. Her village was still just recovering from their rebellion. No matter what the meeting was about, they weren't ready for contact with the other villages yet.

Anyway, she'd hate for her introduction to the national scene to be a comical meeting and a likely trap such as this. She didn't want to seem foolish just because she was a woman.

Like hell she'd go.

* * *

The crippled God of the Hidden Rain Village and leader of the Akatsuki sat down of his throne. The man known as Pain to his enemies and Nagato to his (very few) personal allies, glanced at the message his village had received from the Leaf Village. With the assistance of his assistant and greatest companion, Konan, he was capable of reading its contents.

The subject was simple yet immediately striking. A meeting between villages where they would be working together in what was implied as a positive light, for the greater good of the world. Something like that might've resulted in peace. With the proper guidance, this sort of meeting might've changed the world order, no matter how temporarily it would be. Immediately, Nagato considered the possibility of attending. This sort of meeting could be an easy chance at his dream.

Then, reality crashed in and Pain realized that he'd be risking it all by going. He already had a plan for World Peace, yet it hinged heavily on anonymity. By revealing himself, his job would be made that much harder.

Yet he couldn't just not go. This meeting could mean everything. A single rational voice could make or break the concept of World Peace for the Kage.

"Konan," he said, "gather up the remainders of Akatsuki. I think it's time we made a public appearance."

Obviously he'd play it on the safe side and send one of the paths into the meeting instead of his main body, and his summoning path would naturally be out on the Sidelines, prepared to assist in a neat getaway should the situation require it, but he would be going. He needed to at least go there.

This meeting was way too interesting to just _not_ attend, despite its rather farcical topic.

* * *

The stronger Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village all gathered their things for their journey to the summit. It would be in the Land of Iron. The traditionally neutral country of Samurai. In no other place would Shinobi agree to gather peacefully. They were an incredibly trap-weary bunch and it was a relief that the Samurai, who weren't pushovers themselves, didn't abide such sneaky actions within their country.

The group of Ninja included Tsunade, her personal guard, several high class Clan heads and elite Jonin from the Village as well as several other younger, notable personalities, such as Naruto and the rest of his generation.

At the very last minute, the famous old-timer Danzo agreed to come along with them and accompanying him were several Root operatives: the ninja equivalent of the CIA. The reveal of such operatives might've caused an incident in a less tense situation since Danzo had been ordered to disband that group several years ago, but as the situation was, they needed every body they could get to repulse the aliens.

In total, the group consisted of around fifty ninja. They were traveling light. They had left the bulk of Konoha's army back at the Village to defend against any possible aggressors while they were gone. Still, they had brought all of the ninja who Petria had considered potentially helpful against the invasion force and of course they had brought Petria as well who insisted on following them from the air in her Space Ship.

The journey took them about two days of traveling to reach the Land of Iron. They could have hypothetically traveled much quicker, but monotonous traveling tended to suck the energy out of most Ninja, so their quest against exhaustion prevented them from making any particularly remarkable time across the several thousand miles of their journey. Not to mention, a group is only as fast as its slowest member.

But finally, they arrived at the capital of the Land of Iron and headed into the Samurai administration building, hoping to find the other great nations already waiting for them. Apparently, they had arrived second, if the Raikage and his own ninja had anything to say about it.

Tsunade could track a certain tenseness in the room when they entered, as if the Kumo Ninja were about the pull out weapons to ambush the Konoha group, but such a tenseness evaporated into confusion when they spotted Petria in the middle of the contingent, who had immediately taken to the air upon entering the room. Very few ninja in the elemental Nations could fly and none of them would dare disguise themselves as something as silly and unthreatening as _that_ thing looked. Or should they call it a she? Because certain features definitely made it female…

Regardless, the confusion bought enough time for Petria to begin her speech, which she so happily gave to the assembled Shinobi.

"Hello." The pink alien started, "My name is Petria and I'm the 5th ranked among the elite galactic protection unit, the Galactic Patrol. I have come down from the stars to warn you all of a menace. A terrifying opponent who will..."

She didn't get any farther then that. By then, the Raikage had regained enough of his wits to focus of Petria's flying body. In a burst of Chakra-lighting the Leader of the Cloud Village blitzed towards the alien at a speed which was simply too fast for anyone in the room to intercept or even fully follow.

Like Lightning, the Raikage punched Petria with brutal downward right. And with a whizzing sound, The alien fell to the floor, startled but hardly injured. And like one, the rest of the Kumo Ninja suddenly pulled out their blades and attacked. Panic filled the summit room as violence broken out. There were sparks of clashing metal as Konoha Jonin intercepted the swords of Kumo's finest fighters and their was a roar of blue chakra fire as the ninja started up their most violent Ninjutsu in the hopes of burning each other to a crisp.

The Kumo ninja quickly stole the advantage from the Konoha ninja with their surprise attack and their sheer numbers. The Cloud ninja reinforced their blades with lightning chakra and several leaf ninja got incredibly gruesome cuts, as their skin was mercilessly sliced open. Still, the Leaf Ninja possessed superhuman response times and before the Cloud ninja could cut down more then a few Leaf-nin, Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara had activated their Shadow Possession and suddenly half of the room was frozen in a motionless picture. This was only for the briefest of seconds, however, since an instant later, the entire room was flooded with lighting attacks from the Kumo ninja.

Still, before the lightning could truly finish anybody off, the rubber of many wooden trees insulated the room and forced the static away from the bodies of the leaf ninja. Captain Yamato had just used the group's best counter to lightning based attacks at the detriment of almost all of his chakra. Still, the mini forest was quickly spreading throughout the room in the hopes of stopping the potential battle. It might've even succeeded if the Kumogakure Head Ninja hadn't chosen that moment to reveal his greatest Fire Jutsu which blanketed the entire room in intense flame for half a second, scorching wood and Leaf Ninja alike until the Kumo Ninja were without obstacles and they could go back to slicing the Leaf ninja to ribbons. It was to their displeasure then, that Tsunade chose this moment to flood the entire room in mini Katsu bodies in her quick attempt to heal all of her allies which lay on the floor, on the verge of death.

Distracted by the ninja slugs, the remainder of the Leaf Ninja ground forces rallied before the Cloud ninja were upon them and suddenly the room was filled with Shadow Clones from Naruto filling the few spaces in the room not already populated by Slugs. For a second, it seemed like this surprise influx of blond haired ninja might've won the fight for The Leaf Ninja, since each of the clones were already inside the Cloud Ninja's comfort zones, but this wasn't to be. The most annoying type of Genjutsu possible, Lightning Illusion Lightning Flash Pillar, was cast by the cloud Ninja "C" and suddenly the entire room turned absolutely, utterly and blindingly white with the sort of light which could sheer off people's retinas.

From here on, nobody could see a thing. All of the Naruto clones, despite the strategically advantageous positions, couldn't distinguish ally and enemy and were forced to attack people indiscriminately. All of Tsunade's slugs, which couldn't distinguish Leaf Villager from Cloud Villager, were forced to heal indiscriminately. All of the actual Ninja could only punch around in confusion as they were (mostly) as impaired by their lack of sight and nobody dared to use more than punching and grappling moves since they couldn't tell if they were attacking allies or enemies. The fight had degenerated entirely into a brawl.

Before the majority of this silliness could occur, the muscle-bound Raikage had managed to successfully punch Petria through a wall and into one of the adjacent hallways beyond, where they could continue their fight. The Raikage, like usual, opened up with a barrage of potentially fatal punches before pulling into a spine shattering kick. Finally, the Raikage ended it by grabbing Petria and closing out with a suplex that literally broke the floor and sent so much Lightning Chakra richoshaying around, that a 10 foot, circular indentation in the wall, floor and ceiling was formed, expanding out from Petria and the Raikage like some sort of bubble. This was a combination of attacks and wrestling moves which, when delivered by the Raikage himself, cloaked in lighting armor, should have been fatal to absolutely everybody. Even those protected by skin-hardening Jutsu, such as Kakazu or Gaara, should've still died instantly from this, due to the culmination of armor piecing Lighting Chakra, to trivialize Earth natured defenses, and top of the line chakra disruption technique to easily deal with everything else.

By the end of this combo, delivered at approximately the speed of lighting, the Raikage was supposed to have a dead body in his hands. For this reason, the combo did not have any follow-ups. Thus it was kind of awkward when Petria, the feminine pink space blob, stared up at him from his arms, after his combo was finished.

Not like she wasn't injured or anything. That combo had hurt like a B*tch. Especially since it was so unexpected. The process of going through it had seemed almost instantaneous to Petria. As if it had finished almost directly after it had started. Like she was fine one moment and the next moment her body suddenly hurt all over and her hair was suddenly frizzing everywhere due to a rather ridiculous amount of static.

Her counterattack from the Raikage's arms, when she got around to it, was swift. With a punch that held nothing back, the Raikage lost his grip on her and Petria sent the large man flying down the corridor. Not that this truly inconvenienced the man either. In less then a second he had recovered and was staring down Petria from the other end of the hallway.

Petria took the sudden lull in the battle as an opportunity to get into proper stance. As expected, the lull didn't last very long. With almost no warning, the Raikage seemed to fade out of existence down the hallway, only to fade into existence with a punch landed firmly on Petria's cheek. As quick as she could, and without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Petria threw a right hook at him in retaliation but she didn't even catch his after image as he was already on the other side of her, nailing her with a similarly powerful blow from behind.

And these punches weren't weak either. They did the _appropriate_ damage for a lightnng speed fist from a ninja musclehead's arm. There could be no doubt at all that punches from the Raikage could clear through solid steel like a hot knife cleared through butter. Still, Petria hung on. The Raikage's punch was strong, but it wasn't as strong as Tsunade's and it wasn't quite as strong as Petria's own; she could bear it. It was clear while fighting him that the Raikage had a very impressive powerlevel but Petria knew that it didn't surpass her own, so she figured, if she could just survive the Raikage's punches for long enough, he would slow down and tire, giving Petria a chance to make a comeback in the fight.

The problem was, the Raikage just kept on hammering down Petria's weak points again and again without Petria making any form of successful retaliation. After almost five minutes of getting continually beaten down by the Raikage, Petria realized that the only reason she hadn't fallen down sooner was due to the severe misconceptions that the Raikage had about the weak spots in her autonomy.

Petria had tried everything to get the Raikage off of her, including flurries of punches and omnidirectional Ki blasts, but the Raikage's powerlevel was simply too close to Petria's own for tricks like that to work on him. Not to mention, he was just too determined. This "Raikage" was surprisingly adept at reading the mood of battle and was reading Petria's shortcomings like a book, ignoring potential injuries with the knowledge that Petria lacked the strength to capitalize on them and lacked the will to really try. Either that or the Raikage was just way too hardcore. Every hit of his was visceral. Every move was done in full concentration and she could tell by his punches that he was genuinely attempting to kill her with them.

Yet, after five minutes, Petria's savior came in the form of an oddly dressed, red-headed boy. Said teen had rushed into the hallway with several other ninja behind him, and with a hand gesture the teen began his Jutsu. Sand engulfed the two of them and pulled them apart, leaving Petria in front of this weird ninja who was examining her even more closely then she was examining him.

Before Petria had the opportunity to say anything, the Raikage seemed to materialize in front of this red haired boy, yelling complaints at him in a gruff tone. Still the newly revealed Kazekage merely held up his hand in calm defense and soon the attention was back on Petria as the Raikage, the Kazekage, and several dozen sand Shinobi behind them, stared at her, waiting for an answer for what she was.

Despite being injured, Petria smiled. Now she was in familiar territory. Weakly, Petria pulled herself up and floated halfheartedly in the air as she relayed her eternal message, to all who would listen.

"Hello. My name is Petria and I am an Elite galactic patrolman. I am here to warn you about the potential death of your world."

The Kazekage smiled subtly at her when she said that. She had just confirmed his choice to come here. Without hesitation, the red haired young man was bowing to her as the sand which had enveloped both Petria and the Raikage, rose from the ground and coalesced back into a gourd on his back.

"Hello Petria. I am the Kazekage of The Village Hidden in the sand. The fourth in my position. I'm the previous host of the One Tailed Demon Tanuki and I'm a friend of the ninja named Naruto. I am Gaara. And about saving the world: I think I'm here to help."

* * *

 **For your enjoyment, the more important power levels in the series so far (not that they mean to much for ninja):**

 **Petria: 600**

 **Tsunade: 70 (x10)**

 **The Raikage: 500**

 **Naruto: 350**

 **Cui: 18,000**

 **Cui's minions: 2000 each**


	4. The Akatsuki Take Over

**I should really change the indicator in my description towards updating eve** **ry** **two weeks. Most people can meet this sort of deadline but I'm just ending up constantly late.**

 **Sorry about that, and about the slow pacing of this story, but I promise that within two chapters, Cui will actually the attacking the planet. So, maybe a month from now... (hides in shame at how slow he's being)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Hours passed. Slowly the Sand Shinobi managed to break up the fighting between villages and slowly peace was restored to the Samurai building. Still, despite the conflict dying down and despite Gaara's intervention in the cluster-fuck that was the main battle, the worst of the damage was already done.

The enormous meeting building, comparable of the size of the mountain which lay behind it, was completely and utterly trashed. The stone floor was littered with craters from stray Jutsu. Most of the inner walls were cracked, pierced or gone, and the entire building now supported a small fissure down the middle from the collateral damage of a particularly brutal punch which the Raikage had given Petria after he'd thrown her into a wall.

Thus, when the greatest of the Samurai Warriors finally walked in to discuss battle plans with their soon-to-be Shinobi allies, they were rightfully aggravated by the state of their beloved administration building.

After that, there was a bit of waiting. Petria gave the missing Shinobi villages another two hours to show up before she started the proceedings. Sadly none of the major Villages did. The Shinobi and Samurai tried to ignore that two out of the five world superpowers had completely ignored the call to arms but it certainly added a depressing tone to the atmosphere. It was sad that, in front of this worldwide threat, so many people just hadn't shown up.

Finally, after three hours of waiting, Tsunade got impatient and forced Petria to tell the group her story. Explanations were given and Ki powers were shown off. Petria grumbled throughout the preceding due to the inefficiency of it all, but during the entire process, Shikamaru had an odd feeling, as if they were being watched.

* * *

Patiently, Sasuke Uchiha waited in the rafters of the ancient samurai building.

Below him was Petria, checking and evaluating the power levels for dozens of ninja. The entire process looked really formal and considering the global threat thing was actually real, Sasuke Uchiha had a slight temptation to go down and join them. It was only slight. Maybe he would join them in that saving-the-world thing after he killed Itachi, if he was still alive once he had gotten his revenge.

Sasuke wasn't opposed to saving the world. Once upon a time, saving the world would have thrilled him. That was the sort of childish dream which had made him become a ninja in the first place. The thing was, he had much more important goals now.

Sasuke reapplied the illusion, hiding himself on the ceiling for the third time that minute. He probably didn't need to be so diligent, but in a room full of the most powerful ninja on the planet, you could never be too careful. With luck, he wouldn't need to keep up this illusion for much longer. Any minute now, Itachi Uchiha and the rest of the Akasuki might come in through that door, offering to join in the alliance.

Sasuke needed to be absolutely and completely prepared for if that happened. If he hesitated for even the smallest of seconds, he might completely lose the opportunity to chop his brother's head clean off with a single stroke.

So calmly, Sasuke waited by the rafters, hoping that his brother would actually show up.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha felt a slight tingling sensation in his nose, as if he might get the urge to sneeze. He didn't indulge it. He was Itachi Uchiha and was a Mary-Sue by all accounts. Sneezing was beyond him. But he did acknowledge in the back of his mind that someone was thinking about him and that he should be extra careful to avoid ambushes today.

With that mental note acknowledged, Itachi Uchiha returned his full attention to his superior and boss: the God-like Leader of the Hidden Rain village: Nagato. A man who was also known as Pain.

Currently, Itachi knew that he wasn't looking at Pain's real body. Itachi's partner didn't. Itachi's partner, Kisame, did not possess the same Mary-Sue like observational abilities that Itachi did and Itachi was loathe to tell his partner about how unimportant they were really going to be in this coming venture.

Pain was here, walking beside them, with the same Rinnegan eyes as always and hosting the same mental being which Nagato had always displayed in front of them. Pain was even wearing the same black cloak, with the same Red Cloud patterns on it, just like they were. But like always, Itachi could tell it wasn't actually Pain's body due to the slight movement anomalies and personality quirks which might have been invisible to anyone else.

Also, Itachi could see Pain's chakra, the source of Pain's power, and as impressive as it looked to Itachi right now, it wasn't nearly as much as Nagato would realistically need to pull off the feats he did. Casual weather manipulation was not beyond a God like Nagato. Nor was control over the laws of physics. If Itachi had to guess, the man in front of him had more then twice the power that he had, yet that was still only maybe a 6th of Nagato's full Chakra.

Still, Itachi shouldn't have been surprised. He'd figured out long ago that Nagato wore bodies like lesser ninja wore individual articles of clothing. Nagato, or should he say "Pain," never limited himself to only a single host. It was safer for him that way. Itachi didn't care too much about the morals behind it. None of the Akasuki did. The Akasuki was a group of super powered criminals. It was just their luck that Pain happened to be enough of a softy to attend this meeting.

Well, truthfully, Itachi didn't share those criminal ideals with the rest of the Akatsuki at all but that was a subplot for another day. Itachi happened to be a Mary-Sue. You could count on him surviving to the point of actually revealing everything about him to the audience.

The small group of three suddenly stopped on a ridge that overlooked the valley beneath them. In the near distance was the Mountain of Three Wolves, a Samurai landmark, and below the mountain...

Itachi sweat-dropped despite himself. He had known that a meeting between all of the great nations would just be asking for trouble but things seemed to have spiraled out of control for the rest of the Nations quicker than Itachi would have anticipated. The entire Meeting Hall, in its mountain-sized glory, seemed to be cracked down the middle like some sort of egg.

The flesh puppet that Nagato was currently using stopped for a second and just looked at the wreckage. Thoughts seemed to pass through the puppet's Godlike eyes before it made up his mind.

"Itachi, Kisame, we're going to invade." The flesh puppet informed them before jumping towards the far off building with movement that looked just vaguely inhuman. It was as if the body was being controlled by an outside force, just pulling on its strings.

Kisame just smiled.

"As if we weren't doing that anyway." The shark-like man laughed before following shortly behind.

* * *

The Raikage apparently had a power level of around 500.

That made sense. The Raikage's punches had hurt just about that much.

Petria was a little surprised that Naruto's previous record of 350 was surpassed but she supposed it made more sense that way. Naruto was a young man, barely out of puberty. The Raikage was a muscle bound meathead surpassing even those beach-party types. You'd have expected him to be more powerful then Naruto.

As to why the Raikage was able to beat Petria up so thoroughly before: apparently, this dark-skinned muscle-bound brute held the current "fastest man on the planet" title. The Raikage used some surprisingly skillful electrical powers to amp up the speed in which his nerve signals shot and used a neigh-teleportation technique in combination for a speed that was literally as fast as lightning and was in another league, even compared to the other powerful ninja present.

And then Petria did a quick check after that. Apparently almost all of the other ninja were significantly faster then her. Sure, she could punch more times in a second then pretty much all the rest of them (barring a select few) but in actual dodge speed, these ninja seemed to outdo their power levels by a factor of about 10 on average and a lot more for a select few.

The Raikage was the best example of this. If Petria had to guess, the Raikage would be able to dodge almost all of Cui's attacks with still more speed to spare. It was a pity that the Raikage's punches wouldn't so much as tickle Cui. Even with the speed, power level was still an issue wasn't it?

On the other hand, the Kazekage (named Gaara) had one of the most interesting powers that Petria had ever seen.

Gaara's actual power level residing within his body was absolutely pathetic. A power level of 10 was simply crippling. Sad even. It was so low that it even happened to reflect on his speed. As it turned out, Gaara was just about the only one of the ninja present whom Petria could actually beat in a footrace. For a bit, Petria actually wondered why he was even here.

It turned out, that for all of the power Gaara's body was missing, Gaara's sand more then made up for it.

Gaara's body had a power level of 10, but the sand which Gaara carried on his back actually held a power of around 350. It was an object that was just as strong as one of the most powerful ninja present. Petria was dumbfounded in awe even before it was revealed that Gaara could telepathically control this sand with a casual skill and precision which left almost all other psychics she'd heard of to almost complete and utter shame.

Things made a bit more sense after Gaara explained to her that these psychic abilities actually only applied to the sand and that the way he controlled the sand was by placing his power within it in the first place. Still, Petria was impressed. An ability which allowed him to avoid direct confrontation with the enemy. It seemed much less violent and barbaric then the other ninja's fighting styles so she gave her unwavering approval (she changed her opinion about this later after seeing Gaara's sand in action).

Beyond those two there were a couple more noteworthy cases: a man who could blind any room with just a couple of hand signs, a blond-haired girl who could make invisible slicing Ki blasts from the fan on her back, a dark-skinned guy with the ability to produce Black Lighting (whatever the purpose of that was), several other more underwhelming ones... Sadly, the Samurai she'd heard so much about were pretty much useless.

Petria felt a presence behind her as she was thinking this so she turned around to see a black skinned man in shades, waiting patiently right behind her back, eating a donut.

Petria was about to respond to his presence (in a rather negative way for scaring her so badly) but to Petria's astonishment, this shade-wearer just held up a finger to her, telling her to wait one moment as he finished his mouthful. The waiting moment went on for more than a minute, as the man casually finished the entire donut in front her before finally turning to her and asking her the most infuriating comment she'd ever heard.

"So what is it? What do you want?"

"That's my line!" Petria exploded. Never before in her life had anyone ever been so rude to her. "Why were you standing directly behind me for that entire time like a creeper?!"

"Oh. Sorry about that then. For telling me about that when." Petria hated this guy already. For some obscure reason he was trying to make whatever he was saying into some sort of rhyme. "I just couldn't help but notice. And I can understand this totice," And not only that, but he was the sort of guy who would actually make up words on the spot just to stay in theme, "that you simply seemed to miss, my name on your mental list. Ya!"

"I thought you were just some sort of entertainer," Petria said honestly. And it was true too. For some reason, during the beginning of the meeting, he had set up some sort of temporary stage in the corner of the room. And throughout almost all of Petria's explanations about what they were facing, the eco of a rap song sung on a microphone could be heard in the background. Petria had been really infuriated when several of the people she had been lecturing to, actually got up and left to listen to his rap song instead of listening to her warnings about the world-ending aliens they'd be facing in less than two weeks.

"Maybe I should just be the entertainer," the guy seemed to muse. "Maybe I could be called Black Skinned Bee, or maybe Octopus Eighto, or maybe..."

He was interrupted when the Raikage seemed to materialize from out of nowhere to perform a drop kick directly to Bee's unprotected face. Suffice it to say, 'Bee' fell over.

"Bee! Get your head in the game!" The Raikage yelled towards what was clearly his underling. "You do realize what's at stake here right? Because if you don't actually fight to save the world this one single time, I'm going to pound my fist into your skull so hard that it breaks!"

The man groaned and got up, clutching his head. To Petria's astonishment, he was perfectly fine with standing, despite what had sounded like some genuinely serious effort to harm on the side of the Raikage.

"Sorry big brother but I couldn't help but be distracted." Bee commented to the Raikage, who was apparently his brother figure. "This little missy is just giving me some real inspiration!"

Suffice it to say, Petria did not like being referred to as 'little missy'. Anatomically, she did look remarkably similar to these creatures' twelve-year-old offspring (despite that one stupid ugly difference on her chest), but in reality, she was almost entirely grown for her race's species. She was the great age of 102 and was on the cusp of her greater adulthood. She did not need any crap from some wimpy upstart calling her a little girl.

Fuming silently, Petria drank her milk while Bee patted her head. She was really starting to hate this guy.

"Well what are you waiting for!" the Raikage yelled at his little brother Bee. "Go ahead and show her your full power so that we can..."

At that moment, the left wall decided to explode inward.

Naturally, all conversation was halted as all of the Shinobi present, stopped what they were doing to look at who had just intruded on their meeting. And through the gaping hole and rumble, three figures in black cloaks appeared, stepping into the room and acting like they owned the place.

The first man in the front, probably the one who destroyed the wall, possessed an orange colored hair and eyes with a weird gray ripple pattern in them. To the Shinobi in the room, these eyes were recognized as the Rinnegan: the eyes of god. The most legendary eyes that their kind could possess and the subject of many fearsome legends.

The second man, coming up from behind the first man's right, possessed a grayish blue skin, sharp teeth, fishlike eyes, and seriously spiky blue hair. On his back was a Giant sword which people might've recognized as one of their world's most famous: the live Chakra eating Blade, the Samehada. Some of the present Shinobi in the room recognized his shark like face from wanted posters. He was the strongest of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, Kisame Hoshigaki.

And the final man to enter, well he hardly needed any introduction. He was the elder of the two remaining Uchiha. Ninja from the once famous Uchiha Clan. He was the world class criminal who had slaughtered hundreds of the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a Mary-Sue by all accounts. He was a protégée beyond even regular protégées. He was Itachi Uchiha.

And before Itachi's face could even register to most of the people in the room, the criminal's younger brother was already right behind him aiming to slice Itachi's head off. Sasuke Uchiha had trained his whole life for this day and finally he had caught his brother off guard and was going to kill him. Finally he'd get revenge for his dead family!

It was really a shame then that Itachi had noticed his brother landing behind him, and before Sasuke could actually stab his brother through the chest, Itachi had grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground, kicking Sasuke's arm and forcing him to drop his weapon.

Throwing his little brother off to the side, where he could be dealt with later, Itachi returned his full attention to ninja in front of him. Ideally he noted the pink-skinned alien who was frozen in place. She was in a position of conversation with who appeared to be the Jinchuriki of the Eight Tailed Beast. So the news about the end of the world supposedly was true. Obviously this alien could be lying in some way or another but that didn't seem to be the case. Itachi didn't sense that sort of intent from her.

Regardless to what this general meeting was about, Nagato did not hesitate to break it up with a loud announcement of "I'm taking over this summit."

Predictably, nobody moved. Nagato had displayed his Rinnegan eyes for all to see and obviously their presence came off as shocking to most of the gathered ninja. Those were the eyes of legend, welded only by the founder of the ninja world from 1000 years ago. The legend of the Rinnegan had many attributes but all agreed, it was said to grant godlike powers. And for the sake of this meeting, deciding on the fate of the world, the appearance of a Rinnegan did not feel too far fetched for many to believe. What times were more dire than this, when the face of the planet might get wiped out? Thus, for almost a full minute, nobody respond in negativity to Nagato's assertion as leader. For most, it would actually feel comforting to work under such a man.

So in the end, Petria actually happened to be the first to refute Nagato's Leader statement with an exclamation of, "But I'm the leader!" to the God of the Hidden Rain Village.

"Why are you leader?" Nagato's corpse puppet of a self, asked Petria. "Aren't you an alien? Can you really be trusted with the fate of a world which isn't even your own? With an army of people who you are hardly familiar with? Wouldn't one of us make better leaders?" Here Nagato pointed to everyone else in the room and all of the ninja present couldn't help but get his idea. Petria was a stranger in a strange land, so why was she leading such an important operation instead of one of the many ninja generals which were gathered here in the Summit today?

Petria seemed nonplused by his affirmation, as if she expected it.

"It's simple," she said to Nagato like one toddler talking to another, "I'm the leader here because I am the strongest."

All of the present ninja blinked at her response and the Raikage clenched his fists in anger, but she was not done.

"That's how positions of power are usually handed out in military situations: by who is strongest. You guys are a great example of this. After myself, the strongest in this room is the Raikage over there, who (if my understanding is correct) rules over the strongest military village on this continent. After the Raikage happens to be Gaara, the Kazekage over there, who happens to rule over his own military village. The order of power in tough situations is simple. The strong should always be in charge of the weak."

At the blank and frankly insulted expressions Petria found from around her, she continued hastily, "I mean during times of peace, mere strength doesn't mean anything. In times like that, a king is in charge. Or perhaps the person with the highest intellect or the most knowledge on the political situation, but this is going to be a battle for the fate of the planet. The reason for strength is simple. The strongest person will naturally make the biggest difference against the enemy. At it's core, the battle is going to be me vs the strongest enemy alien. Therefore, the most effective way to go about planning for this battle would be for me to start my plan for attack and for everyone else to merely plan around me, so that nobody will have the opportunity to get in the way of the most powerful part of our fighting force and accidentally inhibit them."

The logic was flawed. Most of the shinobi realized it immediately. Planning an entire battle around a single person was a lesson in idiocy. Naturally, some ninja would be more reliant on certain tactics than others and some ninja would be more useful in a particular battle then others regardless of power level. Not to mention the inclusion of things like combination attacks and specified formations. Teamwork was big thing too. A real logical strategy would be formulated by an intelligent outside observer who would be capable of tracking each of the group's individual powers and then weaving the inclusion of them all into one simple, cohesive and utterly flexible plan. Relying chiefly on a single person to win an entire battle just seemed mind-blowingly dumb.

"So then, if I prove to be stronger then you, you'll willingly back down?" Nagato's corpse puppet asked Petria in the sort of voice which left no room for argument. His face was a completely blank slate too. While all of the other ninja in the room were seething through their bones, Nagato's corpse puppet just stood there stoically. If you knew the reason for this, you'd be less impressed with him: Nagato lacked the instinctive control over his current body's facial muscles to properly portray emotion.

Still, Petria was sufficiently intimidated. "If you measure with a higher power level then me on my scouter, then sure..." Petria replied, timidly pointing to the scouter on her wrist. Suddenly, Petria couldn't help but sweat for some reason, those rippling eyes of Nagato's made her nervous for some reason. As did his odd facial and muscle movements. It was subtle, but somehow, the corpse puppet Nagato seemed even more inhuman then Petria did herself.

Calmly, Petria focused her scouter on this corpse puppet in front of her and read the number. It was only 365, but somehow, right in front of Petria's eyes, it morphed into something more. Something incredible. Petria could tell that Nagato wasn't powering up. That he wasn't building up any additional chakra into some sort of big attack, or using some sort of cheap trick to fool the scouter. For some reason, though the number was 365, it grew into something much larger. Something exceeding even 2000. Petria's facial expression was all the confirmation that Nagato needed to know that he had passed her test.

"From now on, I will take control of this operation." Nagato announced to the rest of the room, voice radiating with leadership. "For the sake of potential peace on the planet, we will destroy the invaders thoroughly and without mercy. As for my name, you may call me Pain. Naturally I am a ninja of the very highest order. A prophesized one as it were, to save the world or to destroy it. You must have seen my eyes already. You must have seen what they are. Let it be known that I don't just refer to the name of Pain or Leader. It should be clear to you all that I have surpassed what it means to be ninja. What it means to be mortal. People can call me many things behind my back, but to my face, I am Pain. To my face, I am God."

There was no cheering in the crowd of gathered ninja, but at the same time nobody was willing to boo. Their new leader had a God complex but so what. He had those eyes. He practically was a God. And to many, they felt reassured by him anyway. If this was a prophesized savior, he was worthy to work under. If this was who it took to save the world, they weren't going to argue.

And as for Pain himself, or should we call him Nagato, he was relieved at the level of grim acceptance in the room and ultimately felt satisfied with how this meeting was turning out. He had needed to gather up his full power from across all six of his bodies to properly impress the alien, but his God eyes had benefitted him again and he had done it. The ninja had united and after this was all over, he would be pushing them towards peace with each other.

Now, all that remained was actually saving the world...

...but that wouldn't be so hard would it?

* * *

 **So Nagato...**

 **Nagato Nagato Nagato...**

 **I did indicate he would be one of the main characters in this story, but not until writing this did I realize he'd be leading the defense on planet Tsuchi (the Narutoverse). I suppose it's because I like him as a character. I like his powers and his weaknesses and the sorts of attitudes he has when confronting the enemy. He's op as balls but at the same time, oh so weak if you know how to deal with him. He plays a great role in debates for the Narutoverse against something else and he's often immensely underestimated by certain people. I felt he deserved a sort of spotlight in this fic and some respect compared to the others.**

 **And as for his power, I knew it needed to be that high.**

 **Someone needed to be the God of the pre-war Naruto era. Someone needed to fulfill the role as the strongest and Nagato is capable of bringing people back from the dead by the thousands using only his own power. If anyone, he needed a power level of over 2000. And lets be honest, it's not like he'll ever be able to improve it will he? Anyway, Nagato could genuinely face off against 6-tailed Naruto in their battle, using only a single "path" or body. He's strong and he deserves to be strong. People just need to realize it**.


	5. Plots and Suspicions

**Authors note: For those of you new to the Naruto Franchise, I'm sorry that I'm introducing so many new characters to you. I promise you that all of these will be important to the overall plot (unlike how side characters typically are in DBZ). If non-battle scenes really aren't your thing, skip forward to the end of next chapter to where the invasion actually takes place and save yourself the suffering. You have been warned.**

 **Those of you who also kinda like Naruto or Sci-fi scenarios or character hype or plotlines in general, by all means, stay. This stuff isn't irrelevant to the plot. Only to the battles.**

* * *

It was a small valley in grass country where Jiraiya finally found Orochimaru.

There was hardly any preamble to their meeting. Unlike usual, Orochimaru was not in one of his hideouts and was instead journeying through the forest in broad daylight, seemingly following some sort of trail. Unlike usual, Orochimaru was not surrounding himself with half a thousand of his loyal followers and was instead traveling essentially alone with only his assistant Kabuto with him. Thus, it was possible for Jiraiya to merely walk right up to him, assuming he could keep up with the rather hasty pace which the Snake Sannin was traveling at.

It seemed this meeting between them would be atypical in many ways, Jiraiya thought dryly. He and Orochimaru had been nemeses for close to twenty years now. There had been times in the past where Jiraiya had tried to shift Orochimaru's loyalties, true, but Jiraiya had never been asking him to do that for someone else's sake. What Jiraiya carried with him now was news of a summit, where all powerful shinobi would attend and potentially work to save the world. Jiraiya didn't know the details about it himself, having only recently heard the news off of a trusted informant from the village.

Apparently, Jiraiya's duty in this operation was twofold. Beyond merely attending himself, Jiraiya had been tasked with making sure his famous teammate-turned-rogue would also show up. To be honest, Jiraiya was not appreciative of this duty. It was not like finding Orochimaru was an easy thing to do; despite their former camaraderie, Jiraiya had no idea as to where Orochimaru was always hiding himself. His guess as to the snake's location was just as good as everyone else's. So Jiraiya was kind of insulted that he would be the one to pick up the mad scientist instead of one of a thousand low class Genin which the Hidden Leaf Village always had on standby.

Jiraiya was an important person, damn it! He was one of the few real sage masters left in the world and a ninja on par with the best of them! He certainly should've been at the meeting for the entire time. A meeting like this one would naturally be super important, and frankly, the entire "world ending" situation stank way too much of the Toad Sage's prophesy for Jiraiya to be standing around idle. He would have a real role in this meeting too. Things might end up going so badly without him.

The more Jiraiya had thought about it, the worse he felt. Jiraiya couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing out on his destiny by not attending this meeting and slowly, the thought had started an onslaught of panic within him.

Still, Jiraiya was a highly professional Ninja of a respectably advanced age and was not about to ignore a direct order from his superior. So Jiraiya actually _had_ tracked Orochimaru down despite the time it took, and to Jiraiya's palpable relief the search had ended surprisingly quickly, due to the rather open nature of Orochimaru's travels through the country.

And now the two Sannin were standing in front of each other, each one waiting for the other to say the first word in their greetings.

And Orochimaru was smiling like a cheshire cat. And Jiraiya _really_ didn't like it when Orochimaru smiled like that...

"You're here to bring me somewhere I take it?" Orochimaru finally said, breaking the silence. "To this summit which your village will be having with the others about the end of the world. Correct?"

Orochimaru was grinning like an indulgent snake. Jiraiya's frown deepened. Apparently, his job had been for naught. Orochimaru would have known about the meeting anyway, regardless of his interference.

"How did you know about it?" Jiraiya asked, less out of genuine curiosity and more just to confirm to Orochimaru that his guess had been right...

If it had been a guess in the first place, that was...

Which, looking at Orochimaru's face, it most certainly had not been...

Still Orochimaru was happy to indulge Jiraiya in an explanation, if for no other reason then to show off...

"I happened to find the message at my doorstep." Orochimaru said with a muted cackle, holding up a message scroll for Jiraiya to see. "apparently Sasuke had stolen it from a Leaf Village hawk. For some reason, directly after reading it, he bolted off. What I'm doing now, is simply following him, hoping to reclaim my property."

"He's not your property." Jiraiya responded to his former teammate, just for the principal of the response. "You have no right to just claim a person's will as your own."

"But you should know that I didn't just claim it," Orochimaru smirked. "That boy gave himself to me of his own volition. All in the search of power, too... Properties like him really are the best. I can't wait for the day I absorb him. He'll offer me the best body."

And now Jiraiya had a deeply disgusted and vaguely sick look on his face. Orochimaru was a villain. As evil as they come. He was the type to experiment on children for the promise of more power. He was the sort to instigate conflict and war for the sake of his own amusement. And that bastard was so scared of dying from old age, that he'd recently began a cycle of bodysnatching, which forced him to take over another person's mind and soul once every three years, for the rest of Orochimaru's existence.

But still, this snake of a man was powerful and the end of the world was coming. They needed all of the help they could get. The snake's morals were just about the most despicable you could possibly come across, but he shared a common cause and they could use that. With Orochimaru, they could save the world, and after, they could kill him.

"So you're coming with me to the summit?" Jiraiya asked, calming down slightly at future thoughts of Orochimaru's death.

"Oh yes. I definitely am," Orochimaru answered simply. "I mean, I have to find out what my wonderful property is doing without me, after all."

* * *

Sasuke was lying in a corner of the room, with a gag over his mouth and his body thoroughly tied up with high grade ninja wire. He couldn't get out. God only knew how he tried, but the standard Rope Escape Technique didn't work on this specific knot configuration and some random Grass Ninja from the Blood prison sector had done some sort of Jutsu which prevented him from directing any of his Chakra, so he was pretty much useless right now.

All he could do was brood in his thoughts, so brood he did. Sasuke happened to be a natural brooder anyway.

Obviously, Sasuke was angry at being tied up. He wasn't a nobody. He wasn't just some fodder to be idly restrained and killed at a later date. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, sans his homicidal Mary sue of a brother. For his current power and the power of his genetic potential, he should be way too useful not to indulge.

But even more then that, Sasuke was livid that while he had been tied up and gagged, by dozens of powerful Shinobi, his _evil_ older brother had gotten off Scott-free and was now loitering around Sasuke's end of the room, sipping a regional equivalent of punch and keeping an eye on all of the conversations around him.

Didn't any of these powerful Shinobi know who this man was? This was Uchiha Itachi. The person who singlehandedly murdered the rest of his family: the Fire Country's strongest clan, the Uchiha. This man was a genocidal murderer with Mary sue level strength and the heart to kill all of his loved ones in cold blood. _This man had tortured Sasuke as a child with images of his family's deaths_!

And yet Sasuke was the one being tied up. He hated it. _He loathed it_. He felt himself vowing for revenge on everyone else in this room by mere association to this injustice. But most of all, he was livid towards the leader of this new alliance, for making Itachi seem like the good guy by factor of association.

Said leader, who had introduced himself as Pain, was currently grilling the pink alien for information and motives. Something about the man was off, even beyond the legendary eyes he possessed. The man's posture and movements looked unusual to Sasuke's Sharingan, as if the man wasn't actually there and that what they were seeing was merely a substitute with the person's mind, or some form of puppet.

Sasuke felt his hatred spike for the Kage. This new self-proclaimed God had just stepped out of nowhere and had taken over the entire world's defense force with almost no argument at all. What's more, this 'God' was lying to everyone as well, too scared to even reveal his true form, yet the Kage were so weak and so powerless in comparison to him, that they offered no argument to his assumed position and no critique for his choices. Sasuke hated their weakness. He hated their lack of defiance, but sadly he could do nothing.

Sasuke was just bound and gagged in the corner, watching his evil elder brother slowly sip his punch.

* * *

"So basically, this Cui's motives are a combination of something akin to insanity, self-preservation and spite," Nagato rationalized. "The insanity is due to his species' mindset which is obviously warped compared to what we'd consider standard in our own species. Your species is probably also warped in several ways, though not in such a clear way as Cui's is. That's a topic for later but one we will return to. Regardless, Cui wants to conquer and blow up planets because his species are emotionally inclined towards inferiority complexes and the constant need to prove to themselves that they're better than everyone else. Thus, in the practical sense here, it means that they are bullies and that they are not to be trifled with."

Petria nodded. Pain was basically spot on with his assumptions. To Petria, this "God's" knowledge of psychology was fairly impressive and some part of Petria desired to hear more of it, though she still didn't know why he would bother with a psychic evaluation of their enemy before fighting them.

"His desire for self-preservation," Pain continued, "stems from Cui's relationship with his boss. If you are to be believed, this Freeza you keep mentioning is a being of even greater power than that of Cui and is equally as cruel. It is Freeza who orders Cui to conquer planets and he directs Cui to do this as one may direct a dog. Primarily, Cui's obedience to Freeza stems from Cui's fear of the being. Cui's fear of Freeza is greater than Cui's fear of the obstacles which Freeza gives to him. Thus, Cui will blow up any planets which Freeza wants him to without a thought to their inhabitants."

Petria nodded. Right again. He was basically just reiterating what she'd said but this was heavy stuff. It might take a couple rounds of reiteration to properly sink in. Petria could wait through this. Once he got everything straight, Pain would stop hammering her with questions. Then they could get on to the meat of this meeting, the discussion of their strategy.

"And finally, Cui is motivated by spite. Due to the previous destruction of Cui's own home planet by Freeza, Cui hates to see any other races having their own home planets intact and goes out of his way to make sure any such planets are destroyed and their inhabitants lives are miserable," Pain said with certainty. "So basically, Cui is just a brat who refuses to grow up and accept the loss of his own home planet. Therefore, he's ruining things for others."

Petria nodded. She supposed that was a certain way you could look at it. Though it wasn't exactly helpful information so Petria wondered why Pain was making such a big deal out of it…

"But even a foolish brat can grow up in a right way, when he learns what pain is," Nagato said, interrupting Petria's thoughts. The conviction in the man's voice was actually frightening. "Knowing pain controls our thoughts and emotions. It makes us who we are. It tells us what's right and what's wrong. Soon this Cui shall know pain, and if he refuses to accept it, he'll also know death!"

There was a cheer from the crowd of ninja surrounding them. Petria just nodded dumbly, not quite keeping up. At least they were all pumped. She supposed that was all that mattered, but she couldn't help but wonder if their planet had some sort of pain obsession judging by the content of that speech.

While she was puzzling this very difficult question out, Nagato's corpse puppet grabbed Petria's arm and trapped her, suddenly holding a Kunai knife to the alien's throat. Petria was surprised in both the move's suddenness and in the power of Nagato's grip. The God-man was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be, and Petria found herself almost completely detained through the use of just one of Pain's arms. She could do nothing but fold under the threat of a knife through her throat.

"We will deal with Cui when he comes," Nagato started off in an aggressive monotone, "but in the meantime, how can we know your intentions are honest? How do we know you haven't been lying to us for this entire time? How can we be sure that you aren't working for Cui yourself?"

Petria felt like a deer in the headlights. This had actually never happened to her before. Nobody had ever accused her of working with the enemy before in all of her time as a galactic patrolman. She had been accused of lying occasionally, but never of actually meaning any harm. I mean, why would she be an enemy? To Petria, that just didn't make any sort of sense…

"Now, are you willing to come clean with your identity or will we be forced to kill you?" Pain asked magically producing a unique black rod from his free unoccupied hand. This man was going to kill Petria. This man was going to kill her! Petria panicked and grabbed for her extinction button on her belt, but Nagato had sensed her intentions to grab something, and with almost no effort, detained her farther, preventing her from reaching for anything.

Stoically, Nagato just held Petria there for a few more seconds before he started to eerily begin his countdown, pressuring Petria to reveal a true identity. But Petria had no identity to reveal. What was she to do? As the countdown slowly reached zero, Petria scrunched her face in misery and felt the opening of tears fall on her face. Was this really how it would end? Was she really going to die on this planet that she had gotten along so well with until just minutes ago? Was she really about to die?

Finally, right before Nagato could slice Petria's head off, Tsunade interrupted him with a thought.

"Surely it isn't necessary to kill her, is it?" the busty Hokage asked, arms crossed in wary skepticism. "Supposing she is telling the truth, what would we do then?"

"But we have no way of knowing," Pain explained calmly, "So it's better to be safe than to be sorry. Anyway, how can an intelligent shinobi of your position possibly tell me that a pink alien from outer space isn't suspicious, Tsunade? The Sannin have definitely fallen if you've begun placing trust so easily in others…"

Tsunade felt mildly offended by that but examining Pain's point, she did have to admit how suspicious Petria logically seemed. Thinking back on it, why didn't she question Petria more when she met her? Perhaps it was out of intimidation for Petria's power or the genuine feeling of Petria's words, but Tsunade hadn't been anywhere near as thorough with her investigations on Petria as she would have been on someone else.

"But still," Tsunade commented, "we don't need to kill someone to make sure they're telling the truth or not. We could just have my Jonin, Inoichi Yamanaka, examine their mind instead…"

* * *

Half an hour later, Inoichi stepped away from the unconscious alien girl with sweat on his brow and news in his mouth. He had just finished examining Petria's mind and he had a lot to say to the rest of the group. And not all of this was good news.

"Firstly, this girl is dangerous." Inoichi commented, pointing nervously towards the alien sleeping on the floor. "She's dangerous, and while she hasn't technically been lying to us, she had neglected to inform us of so many important things that she may as well have been lying."

This was news and the surrounding ninja immediately stepped back at the revelation. They had all felt so trusting towards her. Why?

"You need to realize, it's not your fault if you trusted her. That is literally what your body would be telling you to do in her presence. Petria here comes from a species which constantly releases tons of very potent pheromones into the air around her. These pheromones convince all other creatures to trust them and act docile towards them as opposed to acting violent or suspicious. You'd need to have a specially made gasmask on to not be feeling these pheromones' effects."

There was some nervous mutterings from the crowd as well as some quiet denials. To think they'd all be tricked so easily despite being shinobi…

"The range for these pheromones happens be just less than a kilometer," Inoichi continued, "which means we've been subjected to them for almost the entire day. For several days, if you are part of the Konoha contingent. Your mind can balance out the effects of the pheromones once you know that they're there, and these pheromones don't appear to have any harmful side effects for their victims, but Petria still knew about her pheromones' effects yet decided not to tell us. All in the spirit of gaining our trust with a little less effort and making sure we would agree to cooperate with her."

The faces of everyone in the room suddenly became much more serious. This was no laughing matter. As ninja, they were all accustomed to chemical weaponry, and mind-calming Jutsu were not unheard of either, though never this effective. Inoichi was correct; Petria was truly dangerous, though it would take a room full of ninja to realize it.

Nagato nodded to himself as well. It made sense how he wasn't affected. The form he had taken now was merely a corpse. It didn't even need to breathe. His real body was hidden several miles away so the pheromones would have no means to affect him. Still, these aliens were dangerous. If that's what it was like in space, maybe the world was destined for violence.

"-However she wasn't lying about the existence of a galactic patrol or her role in it." Inoichi continued quickly pulling out the areas in Petria's favor before the entire room rioted against her. "The Galactic Patrol _is_ an organization made to enforce peace within the galaxy and it's reach officially covers over a total 300 planets with several thousand more, including this one, unofficially protected by its non-interference laws."

From what Inoichi had seen of Petria's memories, this organization wasn't actually very big on the galactic table. It was easily dwarfed by the officially protected Kai worlds and utterly overshadowed by each of the individual branches of the Cold Empire, who ruled the galaxy, but Petria didn't mean harm by coming here and she did genuinely want to help them against Cui, so Inoichi decided to leave out the details for now and focus more on the relevant information.

"Petria wasn't lying to us at all about the existence of Cui or his plan to invade our planet. She did come here in an attempt to warn us about him and to prepare us to resist his power. The pheromones she possesses are just a convenience to her and a way to make her job, getting us to work together, easier. Regardless of the manipulations she has done to us, she actually has been on our side in this. Though you probably should know, she is also too cowardly to be fully committed to our cause. When Cui would arrive, Petria would have fled the planet and left us to handle him alone. She has done so to numerous other planets she has warned and all others have failed as a result. Obviously, she will be forced to stay and to help us this time."

Nagato nodded in confirmation at that. Though Petria's intentions did seem harmless enough, she wasn't just going to fool them and get away scot free. At very least, Petria would be helping them save the world. It would be foolish to let her leave.

"She has hidden other things from us though, like the extinction bomb." Inoichi continued, "If we proved to just be a number of violent, warlike, immoral criminals, with the chance of one day becoming like Cui, she would have used the extinction bomb on us, killing everybody on this planet and preventing us from ever using our potential, in the name of galactic safety."

That was unexpected and scary. That Petria had the ability to kill them for the entire time… That the stupid looking pink-haired alien had been judging their worth of living for so long… It might have been the pheromones talking in the ninja's brains but suddenly, the room felt a little bit more respectful to her, that she hadn't actually pressed that button. Not to mention relieved that they had passed Petria's test.

"I'd like to point out that Petria _has_ used the extinction bomb before and that she was seriously considering using it on us, when she learned how many wars our planet had recently gone through." Inoichi added, bursting the room-wide bubble of relief. Suddenly everyone was super tense. "And I'd like to say that this was unjustified and that our planet is undoubtedly peaceful, but truth be told, from the looks of Petria's memories, our planet is definitely one of the more violent ones."

"No, that's fine." Nagato said with fist-clenching determination in his voice. "That just shows how things on this planet can improve. Inoichi, was it? Did you find anything else in Petria's memories?"

"Nothing too significant."

"Then we'll leave things at that. We'll need Petria to awaken before we can continue our plans for the upcoming battle. Until then, I recommend everyone gets some sleep. Now, does anyone have the ability to create an airtight barrier around Petria before we get exposed to more of her pheromones?"

Someone did.

You could never say ninja lacked variety in their abilities.

* * *

It was deep in the night when the Old Warhawk Danzo made his move.

So far, he hated this meeting and he hated the scenario behind it. Working with the other ninja villages was torture and the security risks behind everyone involved were just so infuriating. Still, the old ninja of darkness, leader of root, was not so dumb as to reveal his cards in front of everyone.

During the battle with the Cloud Village, he and his agents had quickly stepped aside, allowing their allies to suffer and potentially die while they watched on, ready to potentially finish off the survivors. During the measuring and recording of power levels, Danzo and his agents had again disappeared. They would not be part of any stupid plan their alliance came up with. They would be the backup or the plan B once everyone else died.

The Old Warhawk Danzo was the sort of ninja who thought that his way of doing things was always the best way of doing things; that ninja should only attack from the shadows; that emotions were only a liability and nothing else; that everything should be about a thousand time grittier even if there was no moral need for it to be.

Danzo was the sort of ninja who embodied ninja: Danzo was a bastard.

And now, Danzo was sneaking up on the sleeping body of Pain, ready to use the most effective and subtle mind control technique known throughout the ninja world, to make this wielder of the Legendary Rinnegan his own personal sleeper agent.

Danzo forced open one of the ninja's eyes and stared into it with his own. Danzo stared into it with the eye he usually covered up; the eye which had once belonged to the famous Uchiha Shisui. A hidden gem among the eyes of the ninja world.

Anyone who stared into this eye would have their memory erased; they would have a significant portion of their mind and upbringing completely refreshed and then have their experiences replaced with better ones; ones which would make the target of this eye, loyal to this eye's owner. You could be subtle with these eyes' manipulations or you could be extremely overt if you were in a pinch. It didn't matter. Unlike the original owner of this eye, Danzo did not have to wait another ten years for its effects to recharge.

But now Danzo was staring into Pain's eyes and the effect somehow wasn't working. Perhaps Pain just wasn't awake? A quick shaking confirmed that this wasn't the case. The next thing to do was to check Pain's heartbeat to make sure he actually was alive. According to the test, he wasn't. And now Old Warhawk Danzo was sweating bullets, standing over a freshly discovered dead body and wondering what in the world could have killed it.

A couple more checks confirmed for sure that this wasn't just some Jutsu from Pain which allowed him to fake his death and that his body was entirely dead in every single way.

Now the question for Danzo was, who had killed Pain? This was tough. As the new leader of this ninja alliance, many people would have had the motivation to finish him off or to kill him while he slept. However, Danzo had to admit that one person's motivation and potential capability stood out above the rest.

Warily, Danzo stared at the large rubber dome laying in the center of the room, where Petria was imprisoned. If Petria wasn't finished off soon, that alien had the potential to finish everyone off for good. They had removed her planetary extinction bomb (burned it in fire) but somehow she might still be so deadly to have done this. The right thing to do would be to confront the alien right then and there and prevent future risk.

Danzo didn't do that. Danzo was, at heart, a coward. He'd wait things out. Find the perfect opportunity to strike (with several gas masks if necessary) and be there to pick up the pieces once Pain's new alliance fell to pieces. The chaos from Pain's death would have to do. If Danzo wanted to survive the aftermath of it, he'd have to act ignorant of it and avoid rousing suspicion. Then he'd finish off the alien once she'd killed more people and everyone was aware of her true nature. Yes; that was the best plan.

Calmly, Danzo returned to sleep, careful to take extra precautions against chemical assault before doing so. You couldn't say that Danzo wasn't usually careful.

* * *

Five miles away, at the other side of Three Wolves Mountain, the real Nagato took a mental note: also keep an eye on Danzo. That guy was way too suspicious. If the man wouldn't be so useful in the future, Nagato would have killed him the moment he started probing Nagato's other body like that.

As it was, with all of the inter-village and faction tensions here, along with so many mind-controlling abilities at work, leading this alliance felt somewhat like balancing a razor blade.

Still, only the entire world was at stake and they had a low enough chance as it was. For Nagato, he would just have to tolerate it.

* * *

 **A/N: Someone previously commented on the lack of suspicion towards Petria and her goal of saving to world. Consider that officially addressed.**

 **Truth be told, this chapter is shorter than I'm happy with. It feels like I haven't made much ground in the plot, even compared to other chapters, but next time, we'll be doing several time skips so I reserve hope for the speeding up during the future of my story.**

 **I anticipate the first real DBZ vs Naruto battle scene starting in the chapter after the next.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please comment if you're looking forward to anything in particular (I'll see if I can weave it into the plot).**


	6. Final Planning Arrival!

**Finally finished this. Sorry that it's so short. It covers plenty of ground so I hope nobody minds.**

 **The final scene in particular, I only finished tonight. Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, before the majority of the ninja awoke, Jiraiya and Orochimaru arrived at the encampment.

Upon news of the alien hiding within the rubber dome (constructed by a lightning ninja) Orochimaru made a beeline to said life-form and, heedless of the now-visible pheromones mixing into the air, the Ninja-Scientist sliced through it and stepped inside, only coming out when he held a vial of Petria's blood within his hand. It went without saying, a scientist's interest in an Alien Lifeform was unparalleled. Even an evil scientist like Orochimaru would have risked death for the intellectual value of Petria's genetic sequence.

And when the Snake Sannin emerged from the Rubber Ball with the alien's blood in a vial and a nefarious look on his face. Tsunade was right there in front of him to give him a fully-powered punch to the stomach, making him drop the vial of blood on the ground and fall to the floor on his back. And this was Tsunade's punch. Orochimaru landed on the floor with enough force for cracks to appear underneath him.

Orochimaru got back up shortly after this, looking mostly unharmed.

"Tsunade. Fancy meeting you here..." Orochimaru told his other former teammate. He, Jiraiya and Tsunade were once the members of a very famous ninja group. That was a while ago, during their 20s. The Trio were now entering their early 50s and were slowly exiting their prime. They'd been fighting in different factions of the World for almost 20 years and each of them were world-class Ninja fighters among other things. "You do realize I'll have to get another sample now right?" Orochimaru intoned, pointing lazily to the broken vial which poured out a bluish blood by his feet. "It seems you've broken my first one."

Tsunade glanced warily at the broken glass at their feet, as well as the blood which poured out of it and into the newly made cracks in the floor. Dimly, she noticed Orochimaru slide away towards the rubber ball again, to collect a second sample of the dangerous alien blood. She intercepted him and punched him again, slightly harder this time, hoping he would get the message. Words wouldn't work with Orochimaru. The snake had made too many self-justifications for his evil actions. The man's evil was only outdone by his debating skills. All Tsunade could hope for was that the man's fear of harm would be justification in and of itself to obey Tsunade's wishes.

"Fine." Orochimaru grumbled after pulling himself off of the ground for a second time. "But if I can't take a blood sample, at least let me collect her ***** for the sake of future battles..."

Tsunade grumbled out a concession and immediately wished she hadn't. That was (one of) the problems with Orochimaru. If you talked to him for long enough, he could get you to do whatever he wanted, just through some weird and thoroughly evil charisma. Tsunade wished to herself that they wouldn't need him as their ally.

* * *

When Petria woke up, it was to the inside of a hazmat suit.

Her body, and thus all of her pores, were thoroughly closed off from the outside world by a thick rubber skin which only ended over her eyes and mouth. Her eyes, it turned out, were covered with thin little windows of foggy glass, allowing her to see, and her mouth was covered by only a customized re-breather, allowing her to absorb air into her throat without actually returning air into the outside world.

'Ah...' she thought. 'So they found out about the pheromones.'

In the end, Petria's new fashion choice didn't bother her too much, since the alternative might've been death. She'd only have to be wearing this for a little while anyway. Cui would be there in about ten days to end things, one way or another.

Petria dully noticed a tube coming out from the back of her suit, towards a large glass tank lying on the floor next to her.

"Oh, don't mind me," Orochimaru commented as he sat snidely on the glass tank in front of her, which was slowly sucking the pheromones out from across Petria's body. "I just happen to be a bit of an opportunist. That's all. It felt so saddening to let this stuff go to waste."

Petria responded with a sweatdrop which was promptly sucked into the machine just like everything else.

Maybe she should've used the extinction button while she had the chance. Some of these people had a dangerous way of thinking.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, to see his (now former) master Orochimaru hovering over him.

Immediate gestures were made in hopes of assistance. Sasuke may have been thoroughly tied up and detained, but that didn't mean he couldn't squirm in a particularly dignified way.

Orochimaru's grin merely broadened at this, as if amused by his student. Sasuke's eye started twitching violently. I mean, sure he had run away without telling Orochimaru first, but it wasn't like Sasuke was particularly loyal to the Snake Sannin anyway, right?

"Why don't you just sit right here and contemplate the reason why this all happened, ok Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, with a Cheshire grin, before leaving. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Some ally Orochimaru ended up being.

Off to the Side, Sasuke's evil-Mary-Sue-elder-brother winced visibly (in a mocking way) at Sasuke's treatment, before going back to sipping some more Punch. In response, Sasuke's blood boiled in his veins. This was hell. This really was Hell.

* * *

At Pain's Orders, the Rest of the Akasuki criminal Organization (which Pain happened to be the leader of [don't ask]) arrived on the scene just in time for the final group of ninja to get their power levels measured.

Sasuke, who was still tied up, was also measured for the sake of completion. Sasuke almost unlocked a fourth Tomoe on his Sharingan in rage when it was revealed that his Power level was less then Naruto's who he thought he'd surpassed _ages ago_. A Powerlevel of 103 was hardly insignificant for a 17 year old boy, but it didn't help when several other people in the Room had power levels of over 300.

Sasuke wanted to kill himself in shame. At this point, he'd be considered an average! He was not an average! He was a famous Uchiha, dammit! And what was with Sasuke's brother Itachi! The scouter said that his power level was only 175! That was obviously fake! Itachi could kill half of the army in the room, by himself! Could Itachi really hide his power level like that?

Itachi made no comment when his power level was shown and only smiled when it was revealed to be only 175. Sasuke was utterly infuriated. Why was this happening to him!

After the Mary Sue that was Itachi, the shark-faced Swordsman that was Kisame had his power level measured. The other ninja grimaced when it was revealed to be just less than 500. They had expected it, but they still didn't like it. Kisame was famous in villainous circles for his high levels of Chakra which were comparable to even a tailed beast. So much so that he had earned the moniker, "the Tailless Beast". Even more terrifying however, was the sword which Kisame carried.

The sentient sword named Samehada, did not so much cut as rip its opponent to shreds on contact with its bladelike scales. It was known to leave its victims with their skin sheared off when it hit. Even scarier though, was the sword's ability to absorb chakra upon contact. Almost 500 power levels per second upon close inspection. And if you were Kisame, the sword would let you absorb the chakra into yourself for a temporary boost afterward. Man and sword made a horrifying combo, which left the rest of the room wondering why Kisame was so respectful to his partner, Itachi.

The newly arrived Akatsuki criminals also came in (the remainder of the organization which Nagato had planned to use for world domination) and their powers were also measured. A blond man in a ponytail, named Deidara, had a power level of 350, but this was supplemented by his ability to fly using explosive clay birds, and his ability to time his explosions, also using clay.

An older, purple haired woman named Konan, had a powerlevel of 140 but held the ability to turn her body into near limitless supplies of paper. An ability more terrifying when you realized that she could telekinetically control said paper and that certain types of paper in the planet of Tsuchi could be programed to explode.

Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin and the one who had escorted Orochimaru to them, held a powerlevel of 300, yet also had the ability to summon a variety of talking Toads (from some other place which supposedly wasn't on the planet) to aid him in battle. The largest of said toads would dwarf even large buildings and held a Power level of about 380. It was similarly ninja-quick for its size and held both the Giant Sword and the smoking pipe of an old timey crime boss. Petria had laughed her ass off after seeing it, much to said Toad's displeasure.

And finally, the evil and snarky scientist Orochimaru had his powerlevel measured and proved to be 390. Just slightly higher than the giant toad and officially where you would start calling Powerlevels immense (in Petria's book). Only, there was something off about Orochimaru's powerlevel and it took a brief spar for Petria to figure out what.

Of Orochimaru's powerlevel, almost all of it skewed on defense as opposed to any offensive maneuvers. This meant that even Orochimaru's strongest punches only hit for 130 worth of powerlevel damage but that Orochimaru's durability was so great that he may as well have a powerlevel of 1140. Add to that, the minor heal factor which Orochimaru had, and the guy was practically immortal on a planet as weak as this. Supposedly, this was all purposeful genetic engineering design from Orochimaru's part. Petria hadn't even known that such a thing was possible.

As for Orochimaru's lack in offense, he made up for it by using the famous grass-cutter sword which (contrary to its name) had the ability to cut into anything, at least a little, if you used it. It was weird, because beyond a certain durability, the sword lost its ability to cut something properly, but it would always without fail, cut into something with at least as the thickness of a blade of grass. Bad for mowing down weaker ninja but great in a long term fight against someone of greater strength. An odd fighting style, Petria decided.

And then, with everybody's strength finally measured, Pain stepped up and preparations were started for the general battle plan.

* * *

Three days later, Petria started a basic class on how to use Ki to add to the defenses of certain ninja, because apparently the vast majority of the population didn't know how to do that automatically. The blond haired Leaf ninja from before, named Naruto, was a particularly severe victim of this, otherwise holding the durability you'd expect from less than a quarter of his actual power. Petria planned to fix this.

It would take time, but it was a fairly simple trick for Petria to teach, so she expected to finish it within seven days. Naruto boasted that he could finish it within four, but it did take seven.

* * *

Seven days after the initial meeting, the ninja of the defense force split up into a group so that they could individually train for the overarching plan on the defense of the planet. Sans the durability training with Petria, and the restrained form of Sasuke, the Samurai location meeting hall became empty and quiet.

Everybody was out practicing the maneuvers they'd be doing on the battlefield in a couple days time.

* * *

Ten days after the initial meeting, all of the ninja reconvened together again. They were as prepared as they were going to get. In less than twenty four hours, an alien invasion would start that might signal the end of the world. The rest of the world had been warned (though earth country and water country still refused to believe it) and that night, everything was as silent as the grave.

* * *

At the start of the eleventh day, after said meeting between ninja nations, Cui's spaceship arrived at the planet.

* * *

The planet was still one of the smaller ones, Cui decided.

Cui was examining it from outside the balcony of his house-sized space pod. He was currently in the upper thermosphere of the planet's atmosphere and considering his first move on how to conquer said planet with as little risk to himself as possible.

Yep, Cui was breathing in the upper thermosphere of a planet, where almost no air was to be found, without a space suit.

Though they couldn't quite breathe in true space, Cui's species had the ability to survive in ridiculously low atmosphere pressures as if it were normal. This ability had helped them colonize worlds that others could not, and spread more thoroughly throughout the galaxy than any other race could. Before the freak asteroid accident (which had somehow destroyed all of their colonies at once) Cui's brethren had carved out a significant niche of the galaxy all to themselves and were living a comparatively peaceful existence there.

That was certainly not the case now though, as Cui pondered how to best exterminate the life from the planet below him.

The planet, Cui observed, was split vaguely into two continents. One small and one large. According to Cui's scouter, both held rather sparse populations and neither of the continents held anything strong enough to threaten Cui himself. No matter what, this planet looked like mince meat. Still Cui was a surprisingly cautious alien warlord, and due to a nagging personal fear at the back of his mind, Cui decided to play this out strategically.

Obviously, a surprise attack on their strongest being would work out the best here. That way, any counterattack they might try wouldn't be so painful and the worst part of the battle would be done the soonest.

Calmly, Cui checked his scouter for the strongest energy signature on the planet below him. He found it and grinned.

* * *

In the center of the control room, where all of the ninja had gathered, a Sensing Water Sphere Jutsu had been set up as a way to track the enemies' arrival and follow their movements.

The sensing technique manifested itself as a gigantic bluish globe of water with occasional small ripples and contortions along it's surface, made to represent the small movements of certain power signatures on the planet. The idea was, wherever there was water, there was some of the planet's power. Therefore, all of the bumps on the surface of the planet represented population centers of ninja or similarly Ki-powered individuals.

Petria had to admit, she was impressed. Her own galactic patrol group would have trouble pooling together the resources to make a tactical map as detailed or comprehensive as this. The fact that this civilization, which was not even space-bound yet, had managed what hers would have trouble with, was kind of humbling.

I mean, sure it took four skilled ninja sitting around it at all times to retain the sphere, but they had no shortage of skilled ninja. There were over a hundred in the room right now along with several more doing last minute training outside. Not all of them could possibly be helpful in the actual battle so it was no great loss to assign four of the weaker ones to sphere-maintenance duty.

Silently, she observed the little lump on the Sensing Sphere which was supposed to represent their base and all of the powerhouses in it. Even now, their unit represented a worryingly small percentage of the overall power on the planet, according to this map. Regardless of even the Hidden Villages which didn't come, they were a worryingly small percent.

The problem was, on this planet, there was only a very small difference between the strong and the weak. Overall, the power was just too spread out to be practical. All of the strongest ninja together would hardly equal Cui's Powerlevel but if you added up all of the weaker ninja as well, along with the civilians and the latent energy in the environment, this sort of power might've even been enough to take on Freeza. Maybe even more then that. It was amazing, yet it was stupid at the same time. Sure, several planets were like this to some extent, but this was the first time Petria had seen the effect to such an insane degree.

Petria glanced again at the tiny lump that represented their base, before circling around the technique to get a better picture of the whole. She had to let it go. The rather insane spreading of power might mean something about the planet but this wasn't the time to dwell on it. She had to be focused for when Cui finally arrived.

Petria suddenly stopped as she observed a small lump manifest itself in front of her, on roughly the other side of the planet. The lump wasn't insignificant either. In pure size, it was almost as large as the lump which their base was situated in, and Petria could tell, it was a lot more dense.

"What's that?" Petria asked nervously, pointing to said lump. Half of the ninja in the room immediately rushed over before reading the data and suddenly sweating. Petria raised an eyebrow. What was that?

"Of all times," Tsuande muttered to herself, face in her hands, "Why did the Three Tailed Beast have to revive now?!"

* * *

Cui didn't even bother to do the deed himself. The strongest single* source of power on the planet, had a Powerlevel of 2000? That was child's play to get rid of. An underling's job. There was no way Cui would even do that himself...

So naturally, Cui had called in an underling to do it.

The underling was named Quar. He had a Powerlevel of exactly 3000.

Quar hadn't exactly been eager to do this. Quar just _knew_ that Cui would make him do something exhausting again.

Quar was informed about this situation; the planet and the most powerful being on it.

Quar rubbed his hands together, forced his body into a very particular position, and focused his energies. Quar stood in this meditative stance for several minutes as Cui watched him.

Quar charged up a beam in his hands, for a full 3 minutes before firing it, from space, at this strongest powerlevel on the planet.

Quar fired.

Quar's beam hit the continent, right where this great Powerlevel happened to be resting.

Quar's beam hit the continent and the continent _exploded_.

It's was the smaller of the two continents, but Cui could tell, even from space, that the rest of the planet was quivering from the explosion.

* * *

For the Planetary Ninja Defense Force, the world around them quivered in an intense earthquake.

The stone foundations of the building shifted and fell as the world shook. Inattentive Ninja were knocked off their feet in the sudden violence of the ground. The water sphere rippled violently at this sudden shaking of the Earth. The sound of a giant explosion roared in the distance, an ocean away.

Quickly, Petria checked the water sphere again.

Yes. There was no doubt about it now. A new, small ball of water was now floating directly above that continent which had so happened to disappear from that map in one single shot, before everyone's eyes.

Petria spread the word, though all knew of it anyway: "Cui was here."

* * *

Cui smiled from atop his spaceship. _That_ was how one intimidated a planet.

Quickly they sped down through the atmosphere, towards the other continent were they had sensed the second largest power level resided.

The fight was on.

* * *

 _*Yes. Pain had a Powerlevel slightly greater than 2000, but that was currently split among multiple bodies, so Cui's scouter had trouble properly sensing him as a single being. Scouters were finicky things anyway. The power that they sensed was the Three Tailed Beast._

* * *

 **Fight starts next week! Please review a lot if you actually want it _out_ next week. I'd prefer to know I have an audience, and the joy I get from reading (and responding to) comments, goes without saying.**


End file.
